La Révolution des Coeurs
by Kaedegirl
Summary: Sora et Riku se sont perdus de vue depuis plusieurs mois. Mais depuis que Sora s’est inscrit dans la simili Academy, d’étranges évènements surviennent dans son quotidien. Organisation XIII à l'honneur.
1. Le courage

**Notes : **Cette fic est très inspirée du concept de l'univers d'Utena. Je tiens à signaler que Kingdom Hearts et Shojo Kakumei Utena ne m'appartiennent pas vu les références faites aux deux oeuvres et la réutilisation de certains éléments.

**Partie I : L'éveil**

_Chapitre 1 : Le courage_

***_(__( Un seul ciel, une seule destinée )__)_***

_Sur l'eau s'écoulaient les larmes sélénites suivant la lente ondulation des petites vagues à nuitée, reprenant assidûment les coquillages abandonnés par d'insoucieux passants sur la plage déserte. Un spectacle magique que n'auraient jamais raté les deux garçons exilés sur cette île pour rien au monde. Le lendemain ils vivraient de nouvelles aventures montées de toute pièce par leur imagination débordante. Réaliser leurs rêves sans être accrochés à la triste réalité les excluait de la société mais ils n'en avaient que faire. A quel jeu jouer demain ? Telle était la question que les deux compagnons se posaient tous les jours avant de s'endormir._

_« - Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Riku à Sora tout en fixant intensément l'horizon vespéral. L'argenté rêvait de voyages vers des contrées inconnues, et par la même occasion de les explorer avec son ami quoi qu'il arrive. Ils se l'étaient jurés sous cette nuit étoilée avec pour témoin la mystérieuse Hécate, jamais bien loin des voyageurs imprudents._

_« - Bah je sais pas … Mais toi tu sais ? » Posa le plus jeune d'entre eux comme question, la voix teintée d'innocence avec un soupçon de curiosité. Un anniversaire ? Une fête quelconque que son esprit avait survolé au profit des illusions de Minuit ?_

_« - Ferme les yeux alors …_

_« - Mais pourquoi ? Je peux réfléchir les yeux grand ouvert ! Hé …_

_« - Shhh.. » A la seconde même où le plaignant continuait sa réponse, l'index de son pair se déposa sur ses lèvres rosâtres sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester une minute de plus. Défait, le brun soupira le temps d'un battement de cils mais s'exécuta bon gré mal gré._

_« - Maintenant rouvre-les … »_

_Et il le fit …_

***

« - Je suppose que votre camarade saura nous parler du programme de l'année … » Dès que la voix sèche de l'instituteur vint perturber son songe, Sora sursauta de sa chaise et faillit renverser dans la foulée les notes prises lors des précédents cours tout aussi ennuyeux que celui-là. Son nouveau professeur de français l'avait réveillé de la plus désagréable façon, à quelques secondes de la fin. Pourquoi s'était-il assoupi en plein cours de français ? Pourtant sa dernière nuit passée au dortoir s'était déroulée sans le moindre mal ! Sora sourit de manière forcée mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : On allait le coller le mercredi après-midi au grand dam de celui-ci. Alors que les autres élèves se moquaient de lui, le professeur exigea un peu de calme avant de les lâcher dans l'immense cour de récréation.

« - Tu viendras mercredi après-midi lire un livre de Stendhal choisi au hasard. » Annonça durement Saïx une seconde avant que les garçons et filles de la classe de Second ne se précipitent vers la sortie, tous pressés de parler des derniers potins. Sora rangea vite ses affaires pour honorer le rendez-vous de Selphie non loin d'ici, espérant que son professeur ne le retiendrait pas trop longtemps. Seulement échapper au sadisme avéré du céruléen aux yeux dorés était impensable. Ce dernier boucla sa valise lentement avant de se placer devant la porte où l'attendait le collé visiblement de mauvaise humeur, embêté de devoir entendre un de ses sermons qu'on lui avait répété l'année dernière le concernant.

« - Au lieu de rêvasser dans ton coin tu devrais te concentrer en cours. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a une semaine et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te faire remarquer. Cette académie ne tolère pas ce genre de dérapages. Alors si tu veux mettre un peu plus de sérieux dans tes études … c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. Ai-je été clair ? » A contre cœur Sora hocha la tête puis s'en alla quand son précepteur jugea bon de le laisser tranquille. Décidément le balafré n'avait pas de cœur. Bien se faire remarquer dans les prochains jours effacerait peut-être, une mauvaise remarque sur son bulletin scolaire. Chez lui sa famille rirait moins même si ses parents n'étaient pas très exigeants avec leur enfant.

Malgré les railleries entendues en cours Sora s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. C'était un élève très spontané, adorant les matières sportives dans lesquelles le petit excellait avec un minimum d'effort. Se démarquant déjà des autres avec sa tenue vestimentaires, le natif de l'île du destin n'obéissait pas aux règles restrictives de l'académie. Tous les garçons portaient des pantalons et les filles des jupettes. Leurs cravates étaient de la même couleur que les vêtements susmentionnés auparavant : turquoise. En guise de haut une chemise longue pour les individus de sexe masculin et une sans manche pour les demoiselles. Sora n'aimant pas trop les coloris mit un pantalon rouge plutôt. Une couronne de Roi en pendentif remplaçait le port strict de la cravate. Cela lui valut les remarques désobligeantes des surveillants qui lui imposaient des travaux dans les salles de classe situées au dernier étage.

Parfois l'aventurier grimpait jusqu'au toit pour admirer la vue imprenable des maisonnées autour du site. Sora aimait le grand air donc le ciel car la voûte céleste maintenaient ses rêves en perpétuel éveil. Que de bons souvenirs ! Les meilleurs passés aux côtés de Riku avec qui il était assis sur la même branche, se cassant forcément suite à une utilisation acharnée comme repose fesse. Il avait une longue pause avant d'étudier la chimie dispensée par un certain Vexen. Son rire glaçait le sang de tous les autres adolescents assistant à ses expériences plutôt étranges. Selphie détestait cette matière mais ne pouvait pas la sécher à cause de son important coefficient dans la moyenne trimestrielle.

D'ailleurs elle lui avait donné rendez-vous au-dessus d'une serre surnommée « La porte de la Lumière. ». Se demander pourquoi n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux puisque personne ne lui expliquerait les raisons d'un tel surnom. Sora fut surpris de savoir Selphie, une de ses amies d'enfance dans ce tout nouveau lieu. La petite avait étudié avec lui dans la Paopu académie mais changea d'air pour des raisons qui la concernait. Toujours de très bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre fut très appréciée par ses anciens camarades de classe. Ceux-ci lui envoyaient régulièrement des E-mail et espéraient de ses nouvelles. Comme Selphie habitait très loin, la brunette dormait dans les dortoirs ainsi que Sora. Il leur était plus simple de profiter du gîte et du couvert confortable de ce lieu. Quand l'adolescent la trouva à l'abord de la salle de chimie il agita sa main pour lui signaler sa présence.

« - Coucou ! Dis donc t'en as mis du temps ! J'espère que tu pourras m'écouter au moins ne ?

« - Vas-y je suis tout à toi Selphie ! Mais avant je vais quand même manger mon cookie. Mon ventre crie famine !» L'enthousiasme de Sora contaminait tout son monde y comprit les plus réservés. Apparemment la demoiselle n'en fut pas indifférente puisqu'elle n'arrêtait de sautiller de joie en sa présence. De cette manière elle attirait son attention vers elle.

« - Tu ne devineras jamais mais je compte rédiger un article sur le XIII ordre tu te rends compte Sora ! Ils sont très populaires ! » Sora se gratta le crâne en guise de réflexion mais secoua la tête négativement, un cookie au chocolat coincé entre ses petites lèvres rosâtres.

« - Jamais entendu parler ! J'ai changé d'académie tu sais alors je suis pas au courant de tous les us et coutumes du bâtiment. Mais ton histoire de treizième ordre ça doit vachement cool. Te connaissant t'as du enquêter ! » Gourmand, Sora croqua à pleines dents dans son biscuit qui lui fut dérobé par sa charmante interlocutrice. Quand Sora mangeait plus rien n'attirait son attention. Autant ruser pour l'intéresser directement à un sujet de conversation, sans évoquer trop de mots compliqués. Sora avait une intelligence vive mais très vite perturbé par la douce odeur d'un pancake ou de n'importe quel dessert quand son estomac criait famine.

« - Le treizième Ordre sont des individus charismatiques qui se battent en duel pour obtenir la clé ! Tu as entendu parler de cela au moins ? Allez dis moi oui ou sinon je pourrais pas tout résumer ! Il me faudrait des semaines pour t'expliquer leur fonctionnent à un néophyte !!

« - Pas que je sache Selphie … Mais s'il te plaît rend-moi mon cookie … et je te suivrais !

« - Non Sora ! Je reviens sur le sujet qui est capital et tu devras tout bien retenir Sora ! Bon, le treizième Ordre connu sous le pseudo Organisation XIII ou Organisation tout court est un groupe d'individu qui s'affrontent pour obtenir une « clé » . La clé est un garçon dont on dit que les pouvoirs sont capables de réaliser les miracles. Et je le prouverais à tous! »

Elle leva son poing au ciel avec un air déterminé. Sacré Selphie quand même ! Trouvant toujours des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Sora de son côté haussa les épaules mais reprit son cookie que lui avait subtilisé sa copine. D'ailleurs celle-ci sauta sur lui pour récupérer le dessert alors que son copain la narguait ouvertement. Ce qui eut le don de la contrarier légèrement.« - Je trouve cela ridicule de se battre pour cela. Après tout ils ont qu'à faire leur miracle tous seuls que de prendre une solution toute trouvée ! T'as vu je t'ai écouté ! Allez arrête de me sauter dessus ! » Cria le garçon en tentant de se défendre contre elle.

Le bruit d'une claque retentit en dessous de l'étage où les deux comparses se trouvaient. Sora la lâcha momentanément pour voir ce qui se passait du côté de « La porte de la Lumière ».

Un jeune blond, la chevelure en bataille reposait sa main sur une de ses joues légèrement rougie. Face à lui se tenait un brun plutôt costaud, l'agrippant par le bras, menaçant. De là où Sora les observait il priait les dieux pour que le blondinet ne soit pas la victime du malabar.

« - Ho toi là ! » Hurla l'adolescent craignant le pire. Heureusement qu'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années intervint au bon moment. A regarder sa chevelure rougeâtre et l'étrange maquillage sous ses yeux verdâtres, il avait un look assez original. Selphie quant à elle vint le rejoindre deux secondes plus tard, s'accrochant à lui comme le ferait un koala avec sa mère.

« - Le roux que tu vois c'est un membre de cette Organisation dont je t'ai parlé. Il est le numéro VIII et son nom est Axel. Il est très populaire avec les filles et est sorti avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquels la clé et lui seraient très proches. Moi j'y crois

« - Comment s'appellent le blond et le brun ? Font-ils partis de cette Organisation ? » Sora n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque aux autres surtout aux plus faibles. Cela l'énervait plus que tout

« - Le blond s'appelle Roxas. Il tient actuellement le poste de clé. Et le grand brun que tu vois c'est Xaldin le numéro III. On dit que les numéros représentent l'ordre d'entrée. »

Néanmoins Selphie ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement violent de ce Xaldin. Sora ne l'appréciait déjà pas à cause de son attitude qu'il jugea irrespectueuse envers Roxas. Clé ou pas personne n'avait le droit de traiter les gens de cette manière. Si Riku avait été là il serait venu à son secours ou aurait donné une bonne leçon à l'homme aux dread locks. Où était-il à présent ? Depuis des mois les meilleurs amis ne s'étaient pas revus. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit comme un rideau sur ses paupières, trop lourd à porter maintenant. A l'époque où il ne savait pas se défendre Riku avait toujours su le protéger. Très à l'écoute des autres Selphie prit son bras et tenta de le rassurer. C'était rare de le voir dans cet état puisqu'il respirait en permanence la joie de vivre.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ! Roxas a finalement été sauvé par Axel et il le protègera. Allez on va manger à la cantine. Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim et en plus y a des bretzels Sora !

« - Bien sur Selphie Mon dieu rien qu'en pensant à la tête de Mr Vexen. Mais avant j'aimerais quand même repasser au niveau de la cours et m'allonger dans le jardin. »

« - Ok ! Bon on a qu'à y aller et discuter un peu plus à l'écart ! Je te dirais ce que je sais de toutes les façons à propos d'eux. Je n'ai pas encore fini de tout te raconter tu vas adorer ! »

***

« Where Nothing Gathers …» Inaccessible pour les élèves un château avait été construit dans le plus grand secret. Nul ne savait comment réellement y accéder mais on soupçonnait un lieu dans le sous-sol pour remonter là-bas. Treize trônes s'élevaient dans une salle blanche, avec des coloris grisâtres dans ce lieu rempli de mystères. D'immenses rideaux fermaient ou ouvraient l'accès à ce lieu, éclairé par les rayons de la Lune ayant une forme étrange : celle d'un coeur. Illusion ou bien réalité cachée ? Vexen rédigeait les rapports sur la réunion, aux côtés d'Axel jouant avec ses flammes sans se soucier des autres en apparence. Quant à Xaldin ce dernier étranger à tout ceci tant que Roxas se soumettait à son bon vouloir. Saix lisait une livre de Stendhal mais écoutait attentivement chaque protagoniste. Tout le monde était assis sur les trônes sauf la clé et son détenteur officiel.

« - Nous ne sommes pas tous là, pourtant nous avons reçu une lettre du Supérieur venant des Confins de la fin du Monde. Il avait pourtant demandé que nous nous réunissons tous. Je vois que certains ne prennent rien au sérieux. » Commenta Vexen qui fut contredit par le bel Axel.

« - Il n'est nullement obligatoire de répondre à toutes les convocations. » Dit-il sans aucune espèce d'agressivité dans la voix. Les yeux rivés vers le sol carrelé Roxas ne participa pas à leur conversation. Très respectueux envers les confins Xaldin prit la parole à son tour pour remettre à sa place l'impétueux ayant sauvé la clé du comportement abusif de son possesseur.

« - Axel, duelliste numéro VIII change de ton lorsque tu parles au numéro IV ! Insolent …

« - Hum encore un problème de fondateurs ? On a qu'un seul Supérieur ne commencez pas votre dictateur de gros bras hein les mecs ? » Répondit le roux en regardant Saïx tourner les pages de son livre avec un calme olympien. Il intervint néanmoins dans leur dispute avant que celle-ci ne dérape, car les deux se disputaient assez souvent lors des petites réunions.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez dans le vide. Il suffit juste d'avertir Xaldin qu'il y aura un tout nouveau venu qui risque de mettre sa place en jeu. J'ai ma petite idée je crois … un certain Sora. » Il s'agissait certainement d'une plaisanterie. Aux yeux du grand brun un garçon de cet âge n'aurait jamais assez d'expérience. Et personne ne pouvait les combattre.

«- C'est pas le petit brun dont tu m'avais parlé ? Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée de ce mioche ! Personne ne m'enlèvera la clé du destin ? Ai-je été clair ?» Axel comprit de suite où voulait en venir Xaldin qui maltraitait la clé du destin sans prendre en considération sa souffrance.

« - Tu devrais faire plus attention à lui sinon adieu le pouvoir de la clé pour récupérer notre cœur. La clé doit faire ce que son possesseur le souhaite tant qu'elle est en sa possession, mais n'abuse pas hein ! » Balançant ses jambes l'érubescent se mordit la lippe.

« - Cesse de faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments. Nous n'avons pas de cœur donc nous ne ressentons rien. Nous sommes des similis. N'est-ce pas-tu es d'accord avec moi Roxas ? »

A la question le blondinet baissa la tête et l'hocha légèrement, alors qu'Axel raffermit sa poigne sur son accoudoir. Vexen leur dit que l'entretien était terminé et que les autres auront leur résumé. Roxas comprit et rejoignit Axel car Xaldin lui avait accordé cette permission. Un de deux que l'Impétueux n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Les réunions de l'Organisation s'éternisaient ou s'écourtaient dépendant du bon vouloir des membres. Et surtout de leur maturité car certaines disputes pouvaient être évitées si on ne mettait pas le feu aux poudres. Ils avaient quand même des obligations au sein de la prestigieuse Simili Academy.

**« - **Le bon ton ne serait-il point de faire semblant de faire par passion ce que l'on fait par intérêt ?**» **Cita Saïx avant de refermer le bouquin de Stendhal « - Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur nous aurons la réponse aujourd'hui … »

La réunion durerait encore longtemps. Étant donné qu'Axel préparait ses examens, son temps d'étude s'en retrouva augmenté au grand dam de celui-ci. Xaldin s'occupait des cours de sport mais n'enseignait pas aux secondes à cause de son emploi du temps plutôt chargé. Il n y avait que Saïx, le numéro VII aux expressions limitées par le mouvement de ses lèvres, qui ne racontait jamais sa vie privée. A vrai dire personne n'avait jamais entendu le céruléen se plaindre ou l'avait surpris en train de discuter avec une élève. Par contre le nombre de lettres reçues le 14 Février dépassait largement la centaine. Ils continuèrent donc de discuter jusqu'à quitter la pièce sans faire d'histoire. Mais avant de s'en aller le rouquin tapota gentiment l'épaule du plus jeune tout doucement emporté vers la sortie. Il ne réagit pas à l'attention ne suivant que l'ombre de Xaldin.

***

Allongés sur les herbes fraîches du Jardin Selphie et Sora avaient retardé son rendez-vous avec Olette, Hayner et Pence qui viendraient un peu plus tard à la cantine de la Simili Academy. Ils évoquaient leurs bêtises sur l'île du Destin quand leurs parents s'absentaient.

« - Dis Sora … Tu as toujours gardé ta bague que Riku t'a offerte ? Tu m'en avais parlé …

« - Oui … Je l'ai toujours dans ma poche. La voilà d'ailleurs. » Sora glissa sa main dans sa poche pour montrer la chevalière irradiée par les rayons du soleil. Le cœur à l'envers gravé sur le chaton lui renvoyait la lumière dans ses yeux couleur océan. Il mit à la bague à son annulaire gauche dans un geste presque tendre, rien qu'en pensant à l'argenté loin de lui.

« - Riku me l'avait donné il y a quelques mois. C'est le seul cadeau que j'ai de lui tu sais. Je me souviens peu de cette période mais je sais qu'il m'a dit que je le retrouverais avec cette bague qui a le symbole de cette académie. Je dois avouer que c'est-ce qui a motivé ma venue ici. » Selphie fut très honorée de l'entendre se confesser notamment sur ses peines.

« - Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il te répétait souvent ? Je sais qu'il était très peu bavard.

« - Pourtant on a vécu tant d'aventures mais la dernière passée avec lui est tellement floue.

« - A cette époque j'étais dans un petit lycée avec Wakka et Tidus. On t'a peu vu … » Kairi à cette période tomba dans le coma d'où ses absences répétées pour la soutenir dans son état.

« - Je m'occupais de Kairi qui était tombée dans le coma. Et je cessais que je me répétais les mots de Riku. De toujours garder ma noblesse quoi qu'il arrive. Et depuis je suis sa pensée mais j'aimerais me rappeler de tellement de choses. C'est comme si je n'avais rien vécu. »

Sora reposa sa main sur son torse, de plus en plus pensif. Il n'avait même pas entendu les copains de Selphie arriver pour aller manger un bout à la cantine. Perdu dans ses rêveries le garçon se redressa pour manger directement à la cantine de l'académie. Le menu d'aujourd'hui serait constitué de saucisses d'après sa mémoire un peu défaillante. Arrivés là-bas les adolescents relirent l'affiche des plats avant de se retourner vers un attroupement.

Sora entendit des moqueries venir de ce groupe composé de garçons, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à lire une lettre accrochée au mur. Certains jugèrent le contenu ridicule, et d'autres citaient avec méchanceté la seule faute que commis la mystérieuse l'expéditrice. Sora se leva de suite, ne supportant pas qu'on ridiculise une aussi belle déclaration d'amour. D'ailleurs l'adolescent ne débarrassa pas son plat pour rejoindre les garçons qui en rajoutaient des couches. Certains grognèrent quand le petit les poussa, bien décider à leur apprendre ce qu'on appelait le respect à supposer que leur éducation fut un total fiasco. Se moquer des autres l'insupportait au plus haut point, c'est dire l'expression de son visage à cet instant.

« - Tu sais que tu as les yeux les plus beaux Xaldin, ceux qui me rappellent le ciel dont tu es le Roi ! Purée mais la gamine a trop vu Titanic ! Elle a trop vu les feux de l'Amour ou quoi ? Se doit être une de ses midinettes qui doit faire la queue pour espérer un baiser. Non mais je rêve, elle a que çà à foutre ? Hé toi ! » Sora arracha la lettre devant eux, les yeux furibonds devant tant de cruauté et d'acharnement sur une pauvre fille en mal d'amour à coup sûr.

« - Vous avez pas passé l'âge des humiliations ? Non mais vous avez mieux à faire que de lire cela ! C'est privé ces lettres ! » Répondait Sora qui ne reculerait devant rien pour les stopper.

Tandis que le garçon affrontait leur regard il plongea le sien dans celui de Selphie qui le fixait, bouche bée. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant que la jeune fille profondément humiliée quitte la pièce sous la huée des autres. Olette essaya de la rattraper mais Sora étant doué en Sport put vite rattraper son amie, laquelle pleura contre un arbre. Elle avait éclaté en sanglot et n'avait pas supporté le mauvais traitement dont elle fut l'objet. La biche blessée dans son amour-propre hoquetait plusieurs fois, elle qui pourtant si forte dévoilait sa fragilité dans des moments aussi douloureux au grand jour. C'était vraiment triste à voir.

« - Je lui avais remis ma lettre en mains propres. Sniff … Dire que c'était pour la montrer publiquement …Sora qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Selphie se retourna pour lui montrer son visage en larmes, une vision que Sora ne put supporter davantage. Si Xaldin avait l'esprit d'un duelliste pourquoi l'avoir fait autant souffrir ! Personne ne s'attaquait à une fille surtout pas à une princesse au cœur d'or ! Venant la consoler Sora la blottit contre lui, en colère.

« - Il est allé trop loin … Ça ne se passera pas comme cela … » Son amie froissa sa chemise qu'elle tâcha avec ses larmes, tant l'humiliation la rongeait.

***

De retour de leur petite assemblée Xaldin accompagnait Vexen dans sa salle de classe en l'absence temporaire de Xigbar. Il dut annuler sa venue à cause d'une course à faire. D'après ce qui se racontaient les deux hommes étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, la seule personne que le numéro III respectait. Le scientifique lui résumait les réunions précédentes au professeur nullement surpris par les nouvelles. Tant que sa place n'était pas en jeu rien ne l'intéressait. A part l'état sa réputation et du borgne rien n'arrivait à profondément l'affecter. Du fait d'un corps dépourvu de cœur, chose que les étudiants n'avaient jamais remarqué.

Quelques uns lui donnèrent un surnom fort déplaisant autre que Monsieur Muscle : Le Grand Bourreau. Un être impitoyable envers les plus faibles n'ayant rien à faire dans ses rangs selon lui. D'ailleurs le duelliste fit référence à l'adolescente qui lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité de la garder puisque son absence de cœur le rendit insensible. Sora, légèrement en avance au cour de Vexen tenait un bâton de bambou dans sa main droite. Pointant alors son arme vers les deux professeurs, ces derniers arquèrent un sourcil en réaction à la provocation. Le blond aux longs cheveux voulut réagir mais le brun l'arrêta.

« - Hé vous là-bas ! Vous êtes bien Xaldin un mec de l'Organisation ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure agresser un certain Roxas ! » Le brun crut mourir de rire en regardant un des élèves.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de prêter attention à tes enfantillages ! J'ai à faire alors pousse-toi

« - Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu tout à l'heure ! Vous avez non seulement giflé Roxas mais vous avez humilié mon amie ! Je vous défie ! » Vexen écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'anneau du garçon. Avoir une bague signifiait appartenir à l'organisation ou bien être un duelliste potentiel. Et quand un duel était lancé en aucune façon on ne pouvait le rejeter. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Xaldin ne le prit pas au sérieux mais accepta le duel.

« - Puisque tu es un duelliste alors rendez-vous dans le Kokū no Saidan au coucher du soleil. A ta tête tu ne dois pas savoir où c'est. » Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un plan entre les mains du gamin et disparaître de la circulation. Après les cours ennuyants de physique-chimie Sora jura de lui faire regretter son comportement. Conformément au règlement les armes blanches étaient interdites, d'où l'utilisation d'un bâton de bambou. En tout cas le numéro IV observait le futur bretteur avec une idée des pronostics.

« - J'ignore ce qui te pousse réellement à agir ainsi mais sache qu'un membre de l'organisation est un duelliste hors pair. Abandonne petit c'est perdre de ton temps ou risquer ta vie pour une cause qui ne vaut rien. » Mais Sora n'écoutait absolument pas les avertissements répétés de son professeur. Au coucher du crépuscule un duel allait se jouer et il allait le remporter. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude même si l'esprit de Sora se projetait déjà dans cette lutte sans merci. La rumeur fit le tour de la classe et très vite de l'école grâce aux nouvelles technologies. Tout le monde saurait qui serait le gagnant ou le perdant de ce match sans merci.

***

Suivant le plan à la lettre Sora se rendit vers la forêt situé à l'abord de l'académie. Il monta de longues marches puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle était vraiment impressionnante de par sa taille et l'ouvrir était pratiquement impossible à cette hauteur. Peut-être que pousser les battants l'aiderait donc à rejoindre l'arène du duel. Un peu déstabilisé Sora chercha toucha la porte avec sa main gauche, en pensant très fort à Riku. A cet instant précis une lumière jaillit de la porte, aveuglant par la même occasion l'écolier qui détourna son regard de la source lumineuse. Et la voix qui en ressortit lui coupa le souffle. Impossible ! Était-ce Riku ?

« -Riku … Est-ce-toi ? » La porte s'ouvrit et montra une main tendue vers le brun. Si ressemblante à celle de son plus grand ami. Que croire ?! Tout arrivait trop vite pour lui.

_Plus tu te rapprocheras de la Lumière plus ton Ombre grandira_

_Mais n'aie pas peur_

_Tu as la plus grande puissance de tous les temps_

_Et n'oublie pas_

_C'est à toi d'ouvrir la porte_

Illusion ou réalité l'autre n'y avait même pas réfléchit. Sora agrippa cette main l'amenant dans le monde que cachait la porte. L'académie n'était décidément pas comme il l'avait imaginé car la magie dominait les lieux. Le voilà à présent en train de marcher sur des escaliers sans Riku à l'horizon. Déçu, Sora se recentra sur son combat de sorte à ne pas se déconcentrer. Son cœur l'avait trompé car ce n'était qu'une illusion parmi tant d'autres. Peut-être qu'on lui avait joué un tour, l'attirant directement au cœur d'un lieu emprunt de mille mystères. Il marcha sur les marches luminescentes jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur l'arène, là où l'attendaient indéniablement son tout premier adversaire. Xaldin paierait sa terrible cruauté.

Par contre la présence de Roxas l'intriguait fortement. Surtout dans ce costume tout de noir, composé d'un manteau, pantalon et bottes. Même son adversaire s'habillait de la même façon. Les bras croisés le numéro III eut un sourire triomphant du en haut de la plateforme qui avait le symbole des similis. Au-dessus d'eux trônait un château entouré d'une lune mystérieuse, rendant l'endroit féerique. N'importe qui se croirait dans un conte pour enfants. Aussitôt arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous Sora, fronça les sourcils quand le duelliste le toisa.

« - Non seulement tu viens en retard mais en plus tu penses m'affronter avec un bâton de bambou ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? A moins que tu l'as perdu dans les marches n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je ne rigole pas et n'oubliez pas qu'on doit commencer le combat ! Vos tours de passe-passe ne m'impressionnent pas et j'ai passé l'âge de me faire berner par les adultes !

« - Stupide gamin ! Ton insolence te jouera des tours ! Je me demande comment tu as fais pour recevoir cette bague, exclusivement donné par notre Supérieur à nous similis … »

Sora commença à vraiment perdre patience et se mit en position de combat. Il avait une petite expérience dans ce domaine mais cela n'allait pas bien loin. En sortirait-il victorieux ? De toutes façons le garçon se battrait jusqu'à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes ! Ce que devina immédiatement Xaldin qui claqua des doigts, signe que le duel allait commencer dans bientôt. Roxas vint accrocher respectivement deux broches au niveau de la poitrine des duellistes. La blanche en forme de cœur fut sur son Détenteur avant de se rapprocher vers l'adolescent. Il perdit son regard dans celui de son voisin, si similaire au sien que les deux garçons en furent troublés. Roxas lui mit la rouge rapidement avant de lui parler des règles.

« - Si le cœur quitte votre poitrine le duel prend fin. Prends garde à cela et bonne chance Sora-kun. » Une gifle siffla dans l'air et provoqua la chute du jeune garçon au sol carrelé.

« - Mais ça va pas ? Vous allez arrêtez de brutaliser les autres ! » Hurla Sora tout en s'accroupissant pour relever la clé maltraitée. Celui-ci ne se plaignit même pas, les yeux éteints pour mieux supporter la douleur qui sait ? Difficile de savoir ce que l'adolescent pensait derrière une attitude aussi soumise. Ce n'était pas normal de supporter tout cela !

« - Je me dois d'obéir et de servir fidèlement celui qui me possède. » Répondit Roxas une fois debout, s'essuyant le sang qui coula de sa lippe. Sora ne put réprimer son indignation.

« - Ne sois pas aussi idiot ! Tu peux aussi te rebeller si jamais il te traite de cette manière ! C'est inacceptable ! » Xaldin prit brutalement le bras de la clé pour la jeter au loin, ce qui ne fit qu'emplir la rage déjà bouillante dans le cœur enflammé du meilleur ami de Riku.

« - Il me doit obéissance car c'est inscrit dans le code de l'Organisation XIII gouvernée par le Supérieur en personne. Roxas sait qu'il doit obéir aux règles. Tu joues au prince Sora ?

« - Du tout ! Mais sache que je n'accepterais jamais qu'une personne comme vous continue à faire du mal ! » De nouveau en révolte contre le professeur prit son air le plus intimidant.

« - Que tu crois ! Je suis un simili et je ne m'encombre pas de la conception du Bien ou Mal. Ce qui compte c'est que tu peux faire de ton existence et la prouver aux yeux de tous ! Point !

« - Qui sont les similis et de quel droit vous prenez-vous au-dessus des Lois dites-moi ?

« - Se serait de temps de répondre à tes questions ! Tu ne sais rien ! Jeune homme !

« - Vous ne méritez pas d'exister si voulez soumettre ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre ! » Sur ce le garçon lui dévoila ses intentions : Lui faire mordre la poussière sur cette arène.

Sora serra son poing encore plus fort mais se résout à affronter cet individu ne pensant qu'à son propre bien. Si des êtres tels que lui instauraient leur suprématie qu'adviendrait-il des faibles ? Se mettant face à son ennemi, le garçon détourna son attention sur Roxas qui avait une mine impassible. Il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait et ne le laisserait pas aux mains de son bourreau. Mais avant de débuter la clé reposa sa main contre l'emplacement de son cœur et se mit à psalmodier des paroles à son tour. De son poitrail jaillit une lumière comatante.

_« - _La porte du Royaume des Coeurs se referme alors rouvre-là

Ouvre la porte et tu te réveilleras_ .»  
_

Plus rien ne risquait de l'étonner devant toute cette débauche d'effets spéciaux. A vrai dire Sora ne s'attendait pas à tant mais ne put regarder l'état dans lequel se mettait ce Roxas. De plus près les deux garçons avaient beaucoup de similitude sauf que la clé ne s'exprimait que très peu. Ou carrément pas puisque son air marmoréen le sous-entendit. Au niveau de son sternum une lance pointa le bout de son garde, sortant de nulle part. Était-ce le fruit de ses délires ou bien une distorsion de la réalité. Mais ces battements de cœur s'avéraient être réels y compris cette panique ressentie lorsqu'il fut confronté à des situations plus graves._  
_

« -Et tout ce que tu as perdu ne formera plus qu'un pour révolutionner les Coeurs ! »

Sora essaya de se remettre de ses émotions mais sans succès. Un nombre de six lances entoura le corps le corps du grand homme qui lévitait dans les airs, démontrant toute la puissance que la clé pouvait lui apporter. Le garçon ne fut ni impressionné, ni distrait au moment où le bruit des cloches se fit entendre. Xaldin courut vers lui pour le frapper au niveau de l'épaule, coup que para avec difficulté l'écolier. Il avait été plutôt vif et beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Reculant d'un bond Sora fut de nouveau acculé par l'homme plus expérimenté en combat que lui. Quelles étaient ses chances de victoires ? Mince puisqu'en regardant l'état de son bambou le duelliste vit que celui-ci s'était fendue en deux. Il jura entre ses dents et se maudit de devoir continuer avec un sacré désavantage au tout début.

« - Quelle témérité d'avoir défier les six lances tourbillonnantes ! Je ne pensais que tu irais jusque là. Tout le monde entendra parler de ta défaite d'ici quelques minutes. Je tiens quand même à te féliciter d'arriver jusque là. Dommage que tes gamineries doivent prendre fin ici.

« - Je n'abandonnerais jamais vous m'entendez ! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir que d'abandonner un combat ! Et de vous supplier de m'épargner car vous pouvez vous gratter !

« - Tu penses défaire un simili ? Nous n'avons pas de cœur alors ne m'apitoie pas avec tes histoires de Prince et de Princesse ! Va donc retourner jouer directement avec ta Selphie !»

Même si ce bout de bois ne faisait pas le poids face à ses six armes, Sora poursuivit l'affrontement contre toute attente. Xaldin s'esclaffa et jeta trois de ses lances qui coupèrent le pauvre adolescent au niveau des cuisses, sur l'épaule et près de la broche. Projeté deux mètres au loin le garçon roula sur le sol plusieurs fois, avant de se faire écraser le dos par la botte de son adversaire. Le petit ne relâcha pas son arme malgré l'incroyable douleur que lui infligeait Xaldin. Sora prenait un plaisir sadique à l'humilier mais il en fallait plus pour perdre ou abandonner le combat. Il devait gagner pour lui aucune autre alternative n'était envisageable. Ses yeux roulèrent directement vers ceux de Roxas, égal à lui-même dans cette tenue sombre. Que pensait-il de la scène ? La trouvait-il pathétique ?

« - Dégagez ! C'est pas cette humiliation qui va me retenir !Arghhh ! » Gronda Sora qui réussit à s'échapper grâce à une roulade arrière. Le garçon se remit debout, titubant légèrement mais avec la même détermination sur le visage. Xaldin s'étonnait de le voir debout et rappela ses lances à lui. Continuer le combat selon lui était ridicule mais le petit semblait vouloir lui donner le coup de grâce. Le dernier coup avant la défaite certaine selon le membre émérite de l'Organisation XIII. Aujourd'hui le petit l'aurait bien diverti et se serait un fait divers qui intéresserait Xigbar. Les deux foncèrent pour terminer le duel.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce moment là, pris d'une compassion certaine pour ce garçon qui défendait ses idéaux et ceux qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas un simili mais une personne qui avait un cœur vraiment très fort. Ce courage qui brillait dans ses yeux, cette détermination grandissant à chaque obstacle. Par le passé la clé connut un individu qui n'avait jamais perdu de vue sa noblesse ineffable. Alors cela voudrait donc dire que. Non, impossible ! Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux en regardant les deux adversaires foncer l'un sur l'autre et se donner un coup puissant. Dans sa tête un poème oublié repassa de façon continuelle. Roxas écarquilla ses yeux bleus impressionné par son courage.

Je pense à toi ou que tu sois  
Que nos soucis s'envolent  
Et que nos coeurs Fusionnent  
Le moment est venu de réaliser ce voeu  
Et qui sait , l'aventure ne sera peut être pas si périlleuse  
Sans doute a t'elle déjà commencé  
Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde  
Mais nous sommes sous le même ciel  
Un seul ciel  
une seul destinée

Sous le choc titanesque le bâton se brisa en mille morceaux. Xaldin de son côté n'avait subi aucun dommage et regarda derrière lui pour voir l'état de l'adolescent. Sora se redressa tant bien que mal, le poignet certainement foulé à cause de la brutalité de leur affrontement. Le petit se retourna aussi pour voir l'adulte, un peu mal en point mais vivant avec la broche en forme de cœur sans le moindre dégât. Si Sora avait sa broche en bon état alors la sienne serait endommagée ? Gagné par la panique Xaldin se baissa pour voir que la sienne tomba par terre lourdement sur le sol. Il avait perdu et Sora fut donc déclaré vainqueur par le tintement de cloche. A genoux la lance tourbillonnante ne voulut pas admettre sa défaite. Roxas se rapprocha de lui et lui fit son sourire le plus doux.

« - Xaldin-sama … j'espère seulement que cela ne dérangera pas votre cours de Sport. » Sora ne commenta pas la scène, soulagé d'avoir pu gagner. Dès à présent Selphie ne traînerait plus des pieds. Tout avait fini pour le plus grand bien de Sora, oubliant toutes ses questions puisqu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner quelques blessures. Ce combat avait été violent mais ses convictions avaient triomphé car son cœur avait été plus fort que l'adversité. Victorieux l'adolescent descendit les marches et revint vers la porte. Il crut voir la silhouette de Riku lui sourire mais rangea cet effet sous le compte de la magie ou de ses chimères.

« - Merci … » Dit-il quand même avant de se faire attirer par la généreuse main tendue vers l'académie. Que d'émotions qui ne quittaient pas son âme, plus légère depuis sa Victoire.

***

Se rendant vers les dortoirs où l'attendaient un repos bien mérité, Sora était couvert de pansements, pressé de retrouver la petite Selphie. Hayner, Olette et Pence qui le féliciteraient de sa victoire face au puissant lancier. Le combat n'était pas du tout gagné d'avance mais il réussit son tour de force haut la main. Ses yeux regardèrent de nouveau sa bague, dernier ornement que lui avait confié son meilleur ami Riku. C'était comme l'avoir toujours à ses côtés, une sensation très rassurante pour le garçon. Dure était son absence mais Sora espérait le retrouver d'en bientôt. Il ne regarda pas devant lu mais vit Roxas portant la tenue vestimentaire des écoliers. Un peu surpris le duelliste prit une position décontractée et lui sourit très gentiment.

« - Tu es là ? Ben me remercie pas-tu sais ! Xaldin l'a bien mérité et il se calmera !

« - Content de te voir Sora-san. Mon nom est Roxas. A partir d'aujourd'hui je t'appartiens. »

Finit-il sur un ton très doux. Sora ouvrit grand les yeux car lui annoncer de but en blanc que quelque un lui appartenait le surprenait. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de faire connaissance avec lui. Tout content de savoir que le blond n'aurait plus de problèmes à ses côtés, le camarade de Selphie le corrigea quand même. Ce fut sans méchanceté car Roxas et lui étaient égaux.

« - Ben tu sais, on doit avoir le même âge je suppose ! Alors s'il te plaît Roxas, tu peux m'appeler Sora tout simplement. Allez rentrons aux dortoirs je pense qu'on va bien dormir !

A Roxas on lui laissa le choix pour la première depuis sa fonction de clé au sein de l'académie. Un sourire discret illumina son minois de chérubin en signe de joie. Le blond se mit juste à côté de lui et proposa donc à son détenteur de le guider directement vers les dortoirs. Ils allaient certainement discuter de leur vie, papoter un peu le temps d'éclaircir son avis. Sora avait des questions à poser et espérait en tout cas trouver des réponses.

***_(_( Another Side, Another Story )_)_***

« - Il semblerait que Xaldin n'ait pas compris la leçon. Il a sous-estimé son adversaire et ne s'est pas battu avec tout son sérieux. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de suivre la citation de Stendhal. » Critiqua Saïx en prenant un paquet de lettre. Le cachet avait le symbole des similis et aucune n'avait été ouverte depuis la réception. Disons que le Supérieur avait des instructions à faire passer aux membres de son Organisation. Tous les XIII seraient au courant de sa défaite face à un adolescent encore inexpérimenté dans ce domaine. Dans toute cette paperasse se retrouva un grand absent, Xigbar qui était en train de fumer dans le « Where nothing gathers », assis paresseusement sur son trône qui était parmi les plus élevés.

« - Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu et rectifiera le tir. C'est un grand garçon il s'en sortira Saïx. Faut se relaxer et surtout ne pas s'inquiéter. Il a pas de cœur il fera pas une dépression. » Dit-il sur un ton très joueur depuis qu'il était rentré de sa délégation. Le numéro II avait un cache-œil couvrant sa prunelle gauche et une longue queue de cheval pour coiffure. Le balafré jeta un coup d'œil sur les travaux répétitifs que menait son camarade.

« - Finalement … tu as su convaincre Demyx pour devenir un des duellistes ? » Demanda froidement le simili qui allait devoir distribuer tout ce courrier. Leur Supérieur avait beaucoup de choses à leur demander dès les premiers de la nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

« - Comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'être Saïx ! Il fait parti de l'organisation c'est juste que le combat c'est pas trop son truc. De toutes les façons il recevra un courrier du Supérieur donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dessus. Celui qui loge dans les confins sait tout de nous. Y compris les distributions du courrier. » Il recracha une longue fumée par le nez et la bouche avant d'entendre Saix s'en aller. Il avait des cours à préparer pour la plupart de ses élèves.

« - Tu sais qu'il est interdit de fumer. Tu prends des risques en le faisant Xigbar.

« - Ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu t'y mets ! Allez salut face de Lune ! » Le professeur de Français ne réagit pas à la remarque qui ne lui fit visiblement aucun effet. Au lieu de cela Saïx quitta les lieux pour revenir dans ses appartements privés. Après avoir refermer sa porte il vit une lettre cachetée avec le cachet des similis bien sûr. Venant donc prendre l'enveloppe le lunaire fut presque surpris de la voir sur sa table. Le Supérieur avait encore besoin de services et dans un domaine bien plus privé. Il prit le papier, souriant.

« -Tu n'as pas de pattes pour t'être reposée ici. »

**Every Nobody has a Somebody**

**Here it comes**

**The Absolute Destiny of Kingdom Hearts**

To be continued


	2. La prudence

**Notes : **Cette fic est très inspirée du concept de l'univers d'Utena. Je tiens à signaler que Kingdom Hearts et Shojo Kakumei Utena ne m'appartiennent pas vu les références faites aux deux oeuvres et la réutilisation de certains éléments.

**Partie I : L'éveil**

_Chapitre 2 : La prudence_

***(__( _Water Dance _)__)***

Le réveil sonna à cinq heures du matin. Une seconde, puis des minutes qui s'ajoutaient tant que le dormeur ne bougeait pas de son lit. A cause de ce bruit insupportable son sommeil se coupa définitivement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver. Demyx lança un coussin sur l'horloge électronique qui arrêta de sonner. Le pauvre n'avait pas envie de se lever et encore moins de sortir. C'était tellement bien de paresser dans les chaudes couvertures que d'aller en cours. Depuis la rentrée scolaire le blondinet n'avait pas mis un seul pied aux cours importants. De toutes façons il avait redoublé alors pourquoi refaire des cours qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais une autre raison l'écartait de sa classe, la plus importante d'ailleurs.

Couché sur le côté et le visage humide de chagrin, le sitariste ne jouait même plus de son instrument. C'était dire la tristesse qui le tuait à petit feu. Personne de son entourage ne comprendrait la blessure narcissique dont il fut la malheureuse victime. Alors, pour ne pas être dérangé le musicien vivait exclusivement dans sa chambre. Malheureusement quelque un frappa plusieurs à la porte. On allait encore lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Bien obligé d'honorer l'intrus qui allait s'inviter chez lui, Demyx se rendit vers l'entrée emmitouflée dans ses draps réconfortants. Sa chambre était vraiment en désordre et se frayer un chemin aurait été pratiquement impossible à cause de tout ce capharnaüm.

« - Bonjour ! Ha mais c'est toi … Xigbar ! Pourquoi tu reviens me voir ? » Demanda le catastrophé, n'ayant même pas un peu mis d'ordre dans sa chambre. Sous la panique le garçon fit une lourde chute au sol, honteux d'accueillir son aîné dans une véritable porcherie. Les murs avaient besoin d'être nettoyés en profondeur, car les posters de Queen mal scotchés faisaient vraiment pitié.

« - Numéro IX faut vraiment tout apprendre ! Tu m'avais promis de tout arranger ! Hum je pense que je vais t'emmener aux montagnes russes tiens ! » Plaisanta le simili plus âgé au sujet des peurs de l'artiste.

« - Non pas les montagnes russes je t'en supplie ! » Il s'agenouilla devant lui, le suppliant avec des yeux de chiens battus. Mais son tortionnaire n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner jusqu'à le voir pleurer un bon coup.

« - T'es vraiment une fillette ! » Xigbar haussa les épaules avant de se dégager de Demyx sans pitié. Comme le numéro II de l'Organisation ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, le musicien se releva tant bien que mal pour leur préparer du café. Cependant la remarque du borgne l'avait refroidi au sujet de ses absences. Peut-être que les similis n'avaient pas de cœur mais les souvenirs de leurs émotions comptaient réellement à ses yeux. Se sentir si dénigré le fragilisait plus qu'il ne le montrait aux autres.

« -Ça va faire deux mois qu'Axel t'a largué va falloir faire le deuil et aussi une petite déco là mon grand

« - Axel ne m'a pas largué, on s'est séparé c'est tout ! D'un commun accord mais excuse-moi si j'arrive pas à l'oublier ! » En plus d'avoir été un amant extraordinaire les deux avaient été très complices. Perdre ce lien l'avait affaibli mentalement. Tellement que son mentor ici présent n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral. Des petites larmichettes roulèrent sur sa joue, vite balayée avant que son interlocuteur le voit dans ce piteux état. Il était trop sensible et un rien l'apeurait. Surtout les chats **(1).**

« - C'est pas comme si tu allais pas te trouver quelque un d'autre ! T'es bien sorti avec un mec de l'organisation avant de te mettre avec Axel ! Agis pas comme une fifille t'es un adulte à présent ! »

« - Mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Avec lui c'était spécial et plus rien ne sera comme avant ! » Aussitôt eut-il finit de parler que sa tasse se brisa. C'était sa préférée car elle avait le IX associé à son arrivée au sein de l'organisation XIII. Ils gardaient ce nom alors que leur nombre avait diminué.

« - Yare Yare ne ramasse pas ! Tu vas encore te couper, quel empoté ! M'enfin s'attendre à mieux de toi faudrait rêver ! » Ce fut son aîné qui débarrassa les débris pour les jeter à la poubelle.

Normalement le garçon avait une collection de treize tasses arrangées sur les étagères si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Prenant celle sur laquelle était dessinée le symbole II, Xigbar sortit un crayon noir pour faire quelques modifications. Retraçant le numéro IX par ce biais Xigbar redonna cette tasse à Demyx, puis se redirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de s'en aller d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

« - Nous avons une réunion aujourd'hui. Tâche d'être à l'heure si tu veux garder ta place le bleu ! » Son mentor l'abandonna dans sa cuisine aménagée, perplexe mais encore indécis sur son avenir au sein de la simili Academy en tant que membre de l'Organisation. Il aurait tout le matin pour y réfléchir.

***

« - Aïeeeee ! Ça fait trop mal ! Je ne savais pas que Xaldin m'avait autant amoché ! Roxas ça fait mal

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Sora mais c'est ta coupure de ce matin. Tu t'es blessé en tartinant

« - C'est bon je sais ! C'était trop bon ce nutella ! Qui aurait pu résister à son appel Roxas !

« - Des gens qui n'aiment pas le nutella Sora. » Il finit de mettre l'alcool sur la petite blessure et regarda l'état de son actuel détenteur en pyjama comme lui. Le sien était rouge alors que celui de Roxas avait une couleur marron. Les deux s'étaient réveillés à six heures pour discuter plus personnellement. A vrai dire Sora se posait des questions concernant son nouveau rôle de détenteur de la clé du destin.

Pour lui les duels ne rimaient strictement à rien. Cette histoire de Révolution des cœurs, de combats acharnés pour obtenir une personne capable de réaliser des miracles n'avaient aucun sens. Conformément aux règles de bienséance tout individu était libre de ses mouvements. Alors, le fait que Roxas acceptait d'être la cible de tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII le dépassait. Peut-être qu'une raison personnelle motivait sa condition plutôt dégradante. Il n'était pas un prix mais un jeune lycéen qui se projetait vers son avenir. Enfin se furent les conclusions du meilleur ami de Riku même si son nouveau colocataire ne lui en parlait. Aucune rébellion de sa part surprenait son compagnon.

« - Çà me dérange que tu sois obligé de jouer le rôle de la clé. T'es un garçon comme moi et on a tous besoin de notre liberté ! Alors que dirais-tu qu'on arrête ce jeu excuse du moi du peu et que tu aies une vie normale ! » Proposa innocemment Sora qui était en train de finir son bol non sans grimacer à cause de la coupure faite plus tôt. A sa proposition Roxas se retourna pour lui répondre, les yeux éteins.

« - Je ne me sens pas forcé de le faire. Je l'ai choisi donc je savais à quoi m'attendre. Dis Sora tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse nos sandwiches? » Il avait encore réussi à détourner le sujet ! Soupirant le brun changea pas de sujet pour ne pas être lourd. Se serait mettre mal à l'aise le blondinet.

« - Oui y a pas de soucis. Mais j'ai aussi des questions à te poser par rapport aux duels. Et aussi par rapport aux similis. Je n'intègre pas le système mais sache une chose : Quand le jeu sera fini tu seras libre ! » Proclama Sora dans le rôle du héros sans peur venant libérer les opprimés ! Touché par son attention Roxas esquissa un doux sourire avant de finir la préparation de leur goûter à tous les deux.

« - Les similis sont des gens qui ont perdu leurs cœurs par le passé. De ce fait ils n'expriment plus leurs émotions. En m'obtenant ils arrivent à exprimer des émotions mais il n y a pas que cela. »

Tout lui parut plus clair mais utiliser un garçon de son âge lui fut incompréhensible. Il y avait une raison à cela et Sora le découvrirait dès aujourd'hui. Ou bien plus tard selon les informations distillées par la clé du destin, s'exprimant librement avec lui. Sa présence était vraiment très rassurante.

« - La clé du destin a le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel miracle. Donc de leur permettre d'achever leur but. En remportant les duels en ma compagnie ils deviennent plus forts et seront à même d'ouvrir la Porte du Kingdom Hearts, cette fameuse lune que tu as vu dans l'aire du duel Sora. »

Il faudrait encore des années lumière pour éclaircir son avis. Étrange leur histoire de duel, de château, de Kingdom Hearts et par-dessus tout une clé pratiquement employée comme esclave. Le brun reposa sa tête puis reposa une main sur son front brûlant. Décidément rien de tout ceci lui parut logique.

« - En atteignant la porte du Kingdom Hearts ils pourront donc obtenir définitivement un cœur et être complet. Se sont des créatures qui n'aspirent qu'à le devenir et ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Par contre ce que je viens de te dire est censé être secret. Si tu le racontes tu es disqualifié. » Bon à savoir.

« - J'ai donc choisi de devenir la clé de leur destin pour que leurs rêves deviennent réalité. Et je ne peux que les comprendre car je suis moi-même ce qu'on appelle un simili. J'ai aussi perdu mon cœur et j'ignore où celui-ci se trouve. » Quand Sora repensa aux similis le minois angélique du bambin s'assombrit. En réalité le très récent gagnant s'était un peu trop emporté et réalisa que ses propos auraient pu toucher Roxas. Mais ce dernier ne ressentait rien et par conséquent ne pouvait pas être triste. Gêné Sora s'excusa auprès de son compagnon, trop accroché aux affres des Remords.

« - Désolé d'avoir juger les similis. Ils sont peut-être … enfin spéciaux au fond mais Xaldin j'ai trouvé qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Je me dis que si Selphie lui avait écris une lettre d'amour, c'est qu'à ses yeux il le méritait dans un sens. » Comment se rattraper quand il était trop tard. Aux propos de son Détenteur, Roxas soupira un léger moment puis partit faire leur lit dans le calme. En sa compagnie le simili se sentait moins vide, et se rendait petit à petit compte de son existence. Mieux valait profiter de cette ambiance saine et légère avant de partir en cours.

***

_Si le Kingdom Hearts n'a pas de cœur alors il est incomplet_

_Nous sommes à la lisière des Ténèbres et de la Lumière_

_Le Vide est en nous_

_Si nous ne prenons plus de cœurs nous retournerons dans le Néant_

_Ne faisons qu'un avec le Kingdom Hearts !_

_Pour la Révolution des Cœurs !_

Réciter ce paragraphe avant chaque début de leur conseil dans le Where Nothing Gathers était de coutume. Il fallait rappeler à tous leurs missions chaque fois qu'il se réunissaient. Aujourd'hui encore les membres de l'Organisation XIII n'étaient pas au complet. Ceux qui avaient répondu à l'appel furent Saïx, Vexen, Demyx, Xaldin et pour finir Axel. Certains absents avaient des justificatifs mais d'autres n'aimaient pas venir parlementer avec leurs collègues des défis lancés et de leurs rôles. Tout un chacun avait ses secrets et les préservaient des gens un peu trop curieux à leurs goûts. Tous vêtus de leur manteau noir ils allaient donc discuter du sujet d'actualité : Sora, le dernier des duellistes.

« - Faut dire que le numéro III a pris une sacré dérouillée ! » Commenta le numéro VIII, sûr que sa provocation marcherait. Ne supportant pas les bavardages inutiles Vexen avertit de suite le rouquin.

« - J'ai déjà renseigné le Supérieur de ton Insolence Axel ! Et si Xaldin a perdu alors que la clé avait renforcé sa puissance une raison existe ! Il suffit juste de la trouver pour le battre ! » Se faire éliminer avec un bâton de Bambou alors que six lances entouraient le lancier tenait du miracle selon eux.

« - Ce gamin a utilisé un stratagème pour me vaincre. Déjà que la réception de la bague est suspecte. » Grogna le numéro III bien décidé à reprendre sa revanche et reprendre le contrôle de la clé.

« -On met plus de passion à obtenir ce que l'on a pas qu'à conserver ce qu'on a. Citation de Stendhal à laquelle tu n'es pas étranger numéro III ? » Demanda le professeur de français qui observait l'assemblée se détournant du sujet. Aucun d'eux n'était à l'abri de la défaite alors perdre un combat n'étonnait même pas le céruléen aussi surnommé le devin lunaire à cause de ses incroyables dons de voyance.

« - Je rectifierais le tir sois-en sûr Saïx. Il est hors de question que la clé change auprès de lui. A mon avis il faut absolument dominer Roxas pour qu'il ne perde pas de vue notre objectif à mon sens. »

« - Brutaliser une personne entraînera tôt ou tard sa révolte. Si tu veux faire de lui une poupée obéissante change de méthode Xaldin. C'est retenu ?» Le jeu du chevalier servant exaspéra le troisième Fondateur qui jeta une de ses lances au-dessus du crâne d'Axel. Il allait trop loin dans la défense de leur clé, la seule personne qui ferait de leur rêve une réalité. N'ayant pas bronché à sa menace l'érubescent n'eut rien à ajouter pour la suite. Il n y avait que Demyx qui sursauta à cause de l'atmosphère tendue. Ce fut sa première réunion depuis la rentrée et les rapports entre les membres n'avaient pas changé.

« - Calmez-vous ! Le Supérieur depuis les Confins du Monde veut qu'on motive Sora à se battre et le détourner de sa voie ! Il ne doit jamais connaître comment sont nommés les similis sinon nos chances d'avoir un cœur s'envoleront ! L'actuel détenteur a ses chances d'accéder au Kingdom Hearts mais profitons de cette occasion pour avoir nos cœurs. » Saïx approuva l'idée proposée par Vexen, l'un des rares sérieux avec Xaldin exécutant à merveille son plan. Grâce à lui Sora eut la motivation nécessaire pour les duels et l'envie de contrôle de Xaldin aidait grandement le Supérieur pour ses schèmes. Vu que le contenu de la lettre reçue hier avait été très claire sur ce sujet délicat qu'était le Kingdom Hearts.

« - Fin de la réunion messieurs. Un courrier vous sera distribué aujourd'hui. Rompez ! » Ils disparurent tous dans les ténèbres sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage. Hormis le devin qui fut rapidement rejoint par une personne n'ayant pas assister au conseil. Il s'agissait de Luxord, le joueur du destin en personne. Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux ne perdant pas de temps en discussions futiles.

« - Roxas continuera à avoir Naminé. Pousse Roxas à la voir plus souvent à l'insu de Sora qui les surprendra. Mieux vaut tester le lien de la clé et de son Possesseur pour que son cœur soit fort.

« - Se sera un jeu très facile. Et sache que je ne perds jamais dans ce domaine très cher. »

***

Grâce aux privilèges n'appartenant qu'aux duellistes Sora pouvait loger directement dans le château. Là-bas vivaient les autres membres de l'Organisation XIII, mais le nouveau ne s'installerait pas tout de suite dans un coin plus spacieux. A partir de maintenant Roxas devint son camarade de classe, les deux participant aux mêmes cours. Il était un élève calme, discret, sans aucun problème. En tout cas les écoliers n'osèrent pas lui poser des questions sur sa fonction de clé mais son apparence physique lui valut des fans. Ils allaient d'en bientôt commencer le basket, de loin son sport préféré. Bien que le blond n'y avait jamais joué, le garçon participa puisque Sora aimerait cette initiative. Hayner, Olette Pence et Selphie auraient aimé le rencontrer à coup sûr !

En tenue de short et T-shirt complètement noirs avec des baskets à leurs pieds, les deux étaient fin prêts pour le match. Mais avant ils devaient chercher les ballons rangés dans une grande pièce climatisée. Une fois là-bas ils cherchèrent les objets de leurs recherches, seulement voilà un bracelet de la même couleur que les anneaux de Roxas étaient par terre. Sora s'accroupit pour les lui redonner.

« - Tu es déjà allé dans la salle de sport ? Bizarre de retrouver une de tes affaires ici Roxas.

« - Oui j'étais souvent là-bas avec Xaldin-sama au temps où j'étais sa clé. **(2) **»

La mine du brun se brunit alors qu'il portait tant bien que mal toutes les affaires dans ses bras.

« - Tu étais souvent avec lui et comment cela se fait que tu aies perdu ton bracelet là ? » Ce genre de questions le garçon aux cheveux de blés aurait préféré ne pas les aborder. Piégé, il lui répondit :

« -Xaldin-sama ne me donnera plus ses cours. Donne-moi les ballons je vais t'aider à les distribuer. » Un doux sourire vint éclaircir son visage alors que ce dernier tendit les mains pour porter tout le lourd matériel. Au lieu de les lui passer Sora fit tomber les ballons avant de se jeter dan ses bras.

« - Si tu as jamais le moindre souci, le moindre problème je voudrais que tu me le dises Roxas ! » Quelle promesse dure à tenir ! D'habitude le blondinet aimait ses moments de solitude et ne confiait rien à personne. Reposant ses petites mains sur ses omoplates, la clé du destin plissa des yeux.

« - Je te le promets. Je pense qu'on est un peu en retard tu ne crois qu'on devrait rejoindre nos camarades ? » Comment rester insensible à la situation de son camarade. Sora ne le connaissait pas certes mais son idéal de justice l'empêchait d'être passif devant la souffrance d'autrui. D'où l'étreinte un peu trop précipitée. Riku se serait moqué de lui gentiment s'il l'avait été pris la main dans le sac.

« - Oui tu as raison Rox ! En tout cas montre-moi tes paniers ! » Un peu rouge au niveau des joues Sora se détacha de lui pour directement sortir de la salle. Dehors les deux garçons regardèrent dans la même direction et virent un groupe de Terminales impressionner un attroupement de minette.

« - Mais je le connais ! C'est pas Axel là ? Un mec de l'organisation XIII ! » Demanda Sora à la clé un peu absente. On aurait dit que son esprit avait quitté son corps tant il était immobile.

« - Axel est le numéro VIII du Treizième ordre. Ils ont tous des numéros et ont des surnoms. Le sien c'est la Rafale des Flammes dansantes. » Si Roxas avait d'autres infos il les contremaître tous

« - Vous avez l'air d'être des amis. Je l'avais vu te défendre la dernièr .. Hé Roxas où vas-tu comme çà ? » Sora poursuivit la clé du destin qui se rapprocha de l'érubescent, le reconnaissant au premier coup d'œil. Ce dernier acceptait les serviettes et boissons des filles complètement folles de lui avant de les laisser puisque Roxas vint le voir les yeux brillant de mille volutes. Décidément Roxas le dépassait. Un coup c'était un fantôme perdu dans la nature et de l'autre une personne plus vivante. Bref le bretteur amateur préféra ne pas empiéter sur ses activités et se consacra exclusivement.

« - Content de te voir Rox … Il a l'air de bien prendre soin de toi … » Lui dit le futur étudiant en perdant son regard verdâtre dans le bleu de ses yeux. D'ailleurs sa main vint se mettre vers l'arrière de son crâne. Malgré tout ce beau monde et les rumeurs, le numéro VIII fut ravi de pouvoir montrer toute l'étendue de sa tendresse. Enfin, juste les prémices qui annonçaient que la créature avait une très forte et intense sensualité. Quant à Roxas, victime plus que consentante de ses touchers maintenant Sora parti, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chaque larme tatouée en dessous de ses magnifiques pupilles.

« - Pour un sempaï Axel tu es plutôt affectueux. Sache que je suis content de pouvoir discuter avec toi. » En sa présence Roxas se trouvait moins vide, voyant en l'érubescent une personne amène. Par le passé il l'avait recueilli dans les débuts de la simili Academy. Et puis ses manières faisaient toujours autant d'effet à Axel. Pourquoi s'en priver tant que leurs rapports restaient très agréables. Non loin de là Demyx les espionnait derrière les grillages avant de s'enfuir. Savoir celui qui avait son amant mieux sans lui aurait brisé son cœur si jamais Demyx n'avait pas perdu le sien il y a très longtemps.

« - Veuillez commencer les cours ! » Cria leur enseignant annonçant la fin de leurs retrouvailles. Axel en profita pour lui dérober un baiser et lui dire que d'en bientôt les deux se retrouveraient. Roxas agita ses bras en signe d'aurevoir puis débuta le cours en compagnie des autres élèves. Tout s'était très bien déroulé vu que l'équipe que menait Sora gagna le match. A ce propos leur entraîneur proposa qu'au prochain les deux jeunes hommes soient capitaines. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment avant d'accepter l'offre. De son côté Sora partirait voir Selphie pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Par contre apprendre que Roxas connaissait Hayner, Olette et Pence surpris Sora. Lui expliquer leur rencontre serait très facile en tout cas, ce que le blondinet résuma en une ou deux lignes maximum.

« - On a passé nos vacances à la Cité du Crépuscule, se sont de bons amis à moi. » Sora écarquilla les yeux parce que s'ils étaient ses amis pourquoi l'avoir laissé jouer ce rôle. Peut-être que Roxas l'avait vraiment choisi et n'avait pas besoin d'être soutenu. Ou bien d'osèrent-t-ils ne rien lui dire ? Se serait totalement faux vu le caractère de Hayner. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Roxas mais peut-être prenait-il trop à cœur son rôle de Prince ? Lui seul connaissait le fin fond de ses pensées.

« - Ha d'accord ! Bon je vais allez voir Selphie ! On se retrouve plus tard sauf si j'ai un duel ! »

Ils se séparèrent.

***

Mains dans les poches Sora se balada dans l'académie, la tête remplie d'interrogations. Roxas ne lui avait même pas parlé de Riku alors que son ami lui était apparu sous la forme d'une silhouette, près de la porte menant à l'arène. Tous ses mystères alimentaient une myriades de théories concernant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Argenté. Éthéré, sublimé, personne ne savait où se cachait son ancien compagnon d'aventure. Le garçon se dirigea sans se rendre compte vers la serre, ne regardant pas sa bague au doigt. Elle lui rappelait de beaux souvenirs comme les éclats de rire de son enfance dorée.

Collectionnés sous forme d'images inoubliables ils le rattachaient inévitablement au trio que formaient Kairi, Riku et lui sur l'île du destin. Depuis le réveil de la jeune fille sa vie changea radicalement de sens. A présent Sora non seulement le rôle du Prince et aussi celui du héros. Ainsi choisit de vivre le nouveau possesseur de la clé. A vrai dire l'adolescent se mit en tête de faire de son mieux, de ne jamais baisser les bras malgré une succession d'obstacles. Son rêve fut de ramener le disparu à la maison pour que les deux accomplissent leurs buts : Être de véritables aventuriers dans leur imaginaire que personne ne déroberait. L'innocence du brun touchait ceux qui l'entouraient à tel point que la plupart évoluèrent.

« - On dirait bien que tu es perdu dis-moi ! » Une voix sortit de nulle part le tira de ses pensées, tellement que Sora sursauta avant de regarder aux alentours, méfiant. Qui s'adressait à lui ?

« - Dévoilez-vous que je sache à qui je parle ! » A partir de maintenant plus rien ne l'étonnait. Même pas ce tourbillon de cartes se formant à l'abord de la serre. S'agissait-il d'un magicien ? L'inconnu apparut donc sous les traits d'un homme très classieux, blond avec un cerceau et des yeux très clairs.

« - Bien le bonjour Sora ! Je suis le numéro X, Luxord et surnommé le joueur du destin. »

Roxas avait résumé les us et coutumes des membres de l'Organisation XIII. Quelques un aimaient surprendre leurs interlocuteurs, redoublant d'originalité dans leur apparition. Par contre sa clé ne lui avait pas donné l'identité des similis appartenant à ce cercle. Selon le code c'était à Sora de les découvrir lui-même et non celui qui avait le pouvoir de Révolutionner le Monde des Cœurs.

« - Je vois que vous connaissez tous mon nom. Décidément je ne passe pas inaperçu. Seulement je vous préviens. Ne faites pas de mal à mes amis, ni à Roxas ! » Son côté protecteur rejaillissait lorsque ses prunelles croisaient celles d'une personne ayant l'air suspect. Allait-on le provoquer en duel ?

« - Tu es un vrai Prince ! Mais dis-moi ne veux-tu pas qu'on réponde à certaines de tes questions ? Le bruit court que la bague que tu as reçue te vient d'un ami. Cela signifierait que ton ami est rattaché à l'organisation XIII tu ne crois pas petit ? » Luxord fit apparaître une rose dans sa main gantée, humant le parfum subtil de la plante. Dire que ses espoirs s'étaient éteints plutôt les voilà ravivés en un clin d'œil ! Naïf, Sora s'approcha de lui tout en prenant garde à ne pas se trahir trop tôt.

« - J'ai un ami que je recherche. Il s'appelle Riku et il a disparu bientôt … treize mois. »

Moins ou plus le temps de ses absences se faisait vraiment lourd. Supporter ces périodes de flou deviendrait impossible si tout espoir de le rejoindre s'envolait en fumée. Quitte à leur demander de l'aide son cœur l'obligerait à s'y plier. Et le joueur du destin jouerait sur cette faiblesse.

« - Nous ne l'avons pas croiser tu sais. Mais je peux te dire que la fille qui s'occupe des roses de cette serre pourra te donner des réponses en faisant appel à tes souvenirs. A toi de voir si tu veux rendre visite à la Sorcière de ses lieux ! Cependant la douce Selphie s'est faite porter par Xaldin comme une princesse. Mais tu connais les Hommes et ce qu'ils sont capables de faire aux êtres fragiles. »

Au sous-entendu scabreux Sora serra les dents se rappelant de la confession du blond entre les lignes au sujet de cet individu qui lui était antipathique. Gare à lui s'il venait répandre sa perversion de cette façon dégoûtante ! Rumeur vraie ou fausse son amie n'approcherait plus jamais le lancier. Du moins sans sa permission au préalable car selon lui s'était un individu dangereux et profiteur.

« - Humph je verrais ce que je ferais de ton information Luxord. Merci quand même

« - De rien jeune Prince ! Mais sache que le chemin est très long pour le rester ! Au revoir ! »

Et le numéro X disparut dans un torrent de cartes, laissant une tourbillonner dans les airs. Curieux de voir son symbole Sora crut reconnaître le Valet de Pique. D'après les dires de Kairi cela signifiait la présence néfaste d'un acte quelconque et préjudiciable. Certain que Selphie courrait un grave danger en la présence de Xaldin l'écolier irait lui dire deux mots après être rentré dans la serre. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit lumineux, hors de toute portée des Ténèbres. Étrangement attiré par la luminescence de cet endroit Sora plongea dedans en entendant ces paroles énigmatiques revenir dans sa tête, celles que son esprit confus répétait inlassablement dans son cerveau.

_Plus tu te rapprocheras de la Lumière plus ton Ombre grandira_

_Mais n'aie pas peur_

_Tu as la plus grande puissance de tous les temps_

_Et n'oublie pas_

_C'est à toi d'ouvrir la porte_

Entre le doute et la certitude de l'origine de cette voix, aux troublantes similitudes avec celle du disparu, Sora ne perdit plus son temps à réfléchir. Le voilà donc à l'intérieur d'une multitudes de roses multicolores nimbant une demoiselle tout de blanc vêtu. Sa blondeur fut rehaussée par sa magnificence naturelle, et son teint porcelaine pourrait tromper les yeux d'un marionnettistes qui la confondrait avec une poupée de cire. Elle était assise sur une chaise blanche, en train de dessiner avec un crayon de couleur. Vu l'incroyable quantité de feutres qu'il y avait sur la table se devait être une dessinatrice.

« - Bonjour ! je m'appelle Sora.» Pour faire court le brun ne voulait pas la déranger dans son activité. Au lieu de lui poser des questions sur un ton désobligeant la blonde leva ses yeux vers lui tout sourire.

« - Bien le bonjour. Je ne reçois pas souvent des visites. Pour te dire je suis souvent toute seule ici

« - Mais si tu veux tu peux sortir ! A moins que tu aimes l'odeur des roses. C'est toi qui les cultives ? »

Une des fleurs attira particulièrement son attention de par sa couleur blanche. Signe de pureté absolue.

Frôlant les ronces de la rose ses dextres coururent vers les pétales d'une blancheur immaculée. Tout de cet endroit lui évoquait un paradis à part, véritable Jardin d'Eden perdu dans cette académie étrange.

« - Je ne les cultive pas. C'est Marluxia qui les cultive le numéro XI de l'Organisation XIII appelé aussi l'assassin sublime. Il a un don incroyable pour les fleurs, notamment la culture des roses qui sont fragiles. » La petite le souligna avant de finir son œuvre et de sourire discrètement. Ayant fini le coloriage le dessin représentait Sora et Roxas respectivement avec des ailes d'anges et de démons. Une forte dualité entre les deux protagonistes des duels acharnés. Au milieu des deux s'érigeaient une épée clé avec un pendentif étrange accrochée à la garde . Sora revint à lui puis entra dans le vif du sujet.

« - Je …un certain Luxord m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider. Tu sais je recherche un garçon du nom de Riku, mon ami d'enfance. Il ressemble à cela … » Sortant la photo de l'albâtre d'une de ses poches, Sora la montra à Naminé qui lâcha un cri de surprise. Elle l'avait connu à une époque pas si lointaine mais secoua la tête positivement. La petite proposa au garçon de s'asseoir face à elle tout lui montrant sa dernière œuvre. Vu l'invraisemblable pouvoir que la donzelle possédait impossible de passer à côté.

« - J'ai le pouvoir de voyager dans les souvenirs des possesseurs de la clé. Je pense pouvoir t'aider et peut-être avoir un indice sur ton ami Riku. Mais je ne pourrais le faire que si tu bats un membre des XIII après avoir obtenu celui qui a le pouvoir des miracles : le jeune Roxas.

« - C'est vrai ! Alors tu pourras m'aider ! J'ai des problèmes de mémoire et je pense vraiment que tu me seras d'une aide capitale ! Merci Naminé ! » Sora saisit les mains de la blonde, étonnée mais contente de le voir aussi heureux. Il ressemblait tant à Roxas mais cela s'expliquait aussi par leur lien.

« - De rien. Si une simili comme moi pourrait t'aider alors je le ferais sans hésitation. » Elle n'avait pas de cœur ? Pourtant les expressions de son visage, sa douceur incroyable ressemblait très pour trait à Kairi. Quel univers étrange qu'était cette mystérieuse académie au nom peu évocateur.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Mais même si vous avez pas de cœur, vous êtes capables d'exprimer des émotions j'en suis sûr ! Merci pour tout je saurais pas quoi dire de plus ! Bon je dois y aller et voir mon casier ! A plus tard et si tu veux me parler je reviendrais te tenir compagnie dans la Serre ! » Trop joyeux l'adolescent partit dans la précipitation, plein de rêves qui dansaient dans sa tête. Naminé regarda le dessin de nouveau avant de voir une masse ténébreuse se former derrière elle. C'était Marluxia qui lui rendait une petite visite dans la serre entretenue par ses soins. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur le front de la Sorcière, serrant son cahier contre elle de peur de subir les tourments de l'assassin sublime.

***

« - Xaldin tu as envoyé une lettre dans le casier du gamin. Un duel mais pour quoi cette fois ?

« - Je ne pense pas rester sur une défaite. Si je devais perdre se ne serait pas face à un bâton de bambou. Xigbar. » Les deux se tenaient contre la porte de l'infirmerie, mains dans les poches en attendant que cela se tasse. Ils portaient des marcels noirs et pantalon de sport puisque les deux enseignaient cette matière officiellement. De son côté le borgne dut lui faire un petit rapport sur le numéro IX : Demyx.

« - On doit voir s'il a effectivement la clé et est le porteur de la keyblade. En quelque sorte l'élu. » Souligna le mentor de la Mélopée Nocturne encore fragilisé par sa rupture avec Axel.

« - Se serait quand même surprenant je dois dire ! M'enfin il a du sortir de ses gonds en lisant le contenu de la lettre. Faut dire que j'étais tombé sur la Selphie en question qui m'espionnait après ma défaite. Quand elle voulut s'enfuir elle s'est foulée la cheville alors je l'ai ramenée à l'infirmerie.

« - Sacré Xaldin ! L'autre a du croire que tu la draguais ou que tu allais l'emmener dans les salles de rangements des ballons de basket ! Luxord a bien joué son coup quand même. Il a de l'avenir !

« - Et Demyx a été très silencieux au conseil il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Pff … une vraie lopette. » Contrairement aux autres similis le sitariste exprimait à l'excès la détresse psychologique, d'où ces fameux surnoms en concordance avec son caractère que les autres jugeaient pour le moins faible.

« - La petite en tout cas t'a pas oublié. Dire que je croyais qu'elle se moquerait de toi ! Elle est encore plus amoureuse Xaldin ! Elle est mineure donc fais gaffe à pas être taxé de pédophile vieille branche !

« - Toi occupe-toi du numéro IX ! De toutes les façons la gamine ira pas plus loin elle n'a pas le courage ! Bon j'ai à faire excuse-moi, un duel m'attend sur l'arène. Je te laisse refaire la décoration de la chambre de la Mélopée Nocturne avant de rédiger ma lettre au Supérieur rendu aux confins du Monde. » Annonça le professeur de sport plutôt concentré sur le combat à venir. Il salua quand même son meilleur ami, lequel arqua un sourcil lorsque Selphie quitta l'infirmerie en béquille, les yeux rivés vers le lancier.

« - Décidément je comprendrais rien à l'amour. Petite tu t'es attaquée à un gros dur ! » Dit le numéro II à l'intention de la demoiselle, se demandant comment se finirait le duel au Kokū no Saidan. Roxas et Sora monteraient ensemble cette fois puisqu'ils étaient liés. Selphie elle avait le cœur qui battait plus fort, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu pour l'homme qui l'avait blessé. Mais son acte lui donnait l'illusion du contraire. Même si Hayner l'avait soutenu et avait été content de la défaite de Xaldin rien ne changea réellement pour la journaliste amateur.

C'était idiot de croire qu'un membre de l'organisation s'intéresserait à elle et que le bien pouvait gouverner cet homme. Sora l'avait défendue et redonné confiance en elle mais un doute subsistait dans son cœur. En effet son regard fixait la silhouette impressionnante se plongeant dans des ténèbres inconnus, distante mais si attirante. Elle devait absolument en parler à Sora l'un de ses plus fidèles compagnon et lui faire entendre avec difficulté que son cœur battait pour son bourreau. Deux larmes roulèrent sur sa joue car une décision des plus compliquées fut prise en cet instant. Un choix mûrement réfléchi sur un lit confortable aux côtés d'une infirmière sourde à ses confessions intimes.

***

Kokū no Saidan. L'arène éclairée par la Lune en forme de cœur éclairant un château imaginaire. Roxas en manteau noir se tenait au côté de son détenteur, sourcils froncés devant le lancier. Il détestait l'emprise qu'avait eu cet individu sur Roxas. Lui pardonner ne serait pas dans ses moyens alors le dernier gagnant des duels ne lui ferait pas de quartier. Si sa victoire arrangeait les choses autant saisir l'occasion comme il n'avait visiblement rien à perdre. Le tout ou rien faute d'arguments sur quoi se reposer en cas de pépin. Xaldin lui sourit provocant avant de lui lâcher sans la moindre crainte :

« - Tu penses me faire peur petit ? Tu te trompes et sache que tout ce que tu me reproches je n'ai aucun regret. De toutes les façons je n'ai pas de cœur ! Pourquoi m'encombrer de remords ?

« - Monstre ! Tant que je serais là tu ne commettras plus tes méfaits ! Sache que ce que tu as fait à Roxas-tu le paieras ! Roxas, je te laisse distribuer les broches avant de lui foutre une raclée ! »

Vêtu différemment l'adolescent portait un pantalon en baggy noir, d'étranges chaussures et une veste de la même couleur avec d'autres coloris depuis la fin de sa montée des marches vers l'immense arène, sans doute pleine de secrets. (**3**) Quand les broches furent déposées Roxas psalmodia :

_« - _La porte du Royaume des Coeurs se referme alors rouvre-là

Ouvre la porte et tu te réveilleras_ .»_

De sa poitrine jaillit une espèce d'épée clé que Sora sortit de son torse glabre, mais le retenant par la taille pour que le blondinet ne tombe pas au sol. Le héros emporté par la magie récita les paroles que l'ancien détenteur de la clé avait récité, l'air plus déterminé que jamais pour réussir. Il avait une autre motivation et une chance de retrouver le beau Riku grâce à Naminé et ses victoires à présent. Une telle chance ne serait pas gaspillée car son avenir accueillerait à coup sûr le bel Argenté. L'arme brandie au niveau de la Lune au niveau château inaccessible brilla de mille feux au son des cloches.

Le duel commença fort car Sora attaqua le premier son adversaire qui repoussa son attaque avec ses lances. Grâce à ses armes sa défense s'en retrouva accrue et l'atteindre ne serait pas simple.

« - Alors élu de la keyblade tu fais moins le malin ? Ton manque d'expérience se voit dans ton style ! » Xaldin envoya trois lances manquant de peu sa broche rouge qu'avait accroché l'adolescent.

« - Difficile de l'entendre sur un mec qui s'est fait battre par un gamin avec un bambou ! » Fonçant sur le numéro III le garçon donna une succession de coups mais ne put le toucher malgré ses erreurs.

« - Je te conseillerais d'être prudent Sora ! » Prévint le lancier qui se concentra davantage sur l'ornement suspendu sur la poitrine du joli brun. Il provoqua une série de vents aveuglant Sora, se couvrant le visage avec ses bras. Malheureusement les Zéphyrs soulevèrent son jeune corps lévitant contre son gré. Le pauvre fut projeté au loin mais faillit être empalé par une des lances au niveau du bijou. Grâce à un salto le garçon échappa au pire et atterrit par terre. Xaldin siffla directement mais ne l'épargnerait pas puisque le petit allait se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie.

« - Je ne comprends pas cet acharnement à me lancer des duels ! Sache que tu ne gagneras pas !

« - Je ferais mieux de gagner car sinon … je ne te donnerais pas chair de Selphie Sora. » Ce dernier à la fin de sa réponse agrippa sa nuque puis le souleva de telle sorte à diriger l'arme droit devant la broche. Mais avant d'effectuer ce mouvement Sora attrapa une des lances puis blessa le torse de son agresseur sans aucune pitié. Là Xaldin cria de douleur et dut reculer après la contre-attaque en traître. Rageant de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant le surnommé Lance Tourbillonnante se concentra pour l'attaquer avec la totalité de ses armes blanches. Sûr de finir embroché Sora tendit son arme vers le château.

Irradié par la lune les rayons de Séléné vinrent entourer le bout de sa keyblade avant que l'épée ne soit dirigée vers son adversaire. Un faisceau lumineux détruisit les projectiles pour en finir directement avec la broche blanche du simili adversaire et de le repousser à plus de trois mètres. Un peu essoufflé mais victorieux le brun regarda Roxas qui lui fit un sourire adorable, le félicitant d'une façon silencieuse devant le grand homme ayant vu la puissance incroyable de cette lame. Les confins auraient la confirmation qu'un tel objet existait. Xaldin sourit, bon perdant cette fois et quitta l'arène avec panache.

***

A la nuit tombée Sora rentra très fatigué de son combat. Demain sa classe irait faire une sortie dans un parc aquatique avec Saïx pour accompagnateur. Normal pour un professeur principal que de guider ses élèves aux joies marines ! Titiller leur curiosité les amènerait très certainement à rendre de meilleures copies car les devoirs sur le dernier livre de Stendhal ne fut pas du tout fameux. Il n'avait pas encore rendu les copies mais les ferait la semaine prochaine ou les rendrait demain après l'excursion. Sora croisa à tout hasard Selphie sur des béquilles, le regardant paisiblement.

« - Salut Sora ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu as encore gagné mes félicitations tu es très fort !

« - De rien de toutes façons Xaldin ne t'embêtera plus et je voulais te dire une chose avant …

« - Justement à ce sujet là … j'aimerais que tu arrêtes là. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je suis grande maintenant ! A moi de régler mes problèmes et je ne te veux pas d'ennuis. » Sora essaya de protester mais un hochement de tête négatif lui rappela son erreur. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution que de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais Sora espérait que son amie n'en revienne pas brisée.

Du côté de Demyx, buvant des litres de chocolat dans la tasse qu'avait décorée son maître à sa manière, un calme pesant régnait dans la pièce vide de toute présence sauf la sienne évidemment. Les murs de sa chambre n'avaient pas changé au grand dam de ce dernier. Il devait refaire toute la déco et ne pas se décourager. Roxas et Axel s'étaient entretenus au terrain de sport, semblant si bien côte à côte. Alors le blondinet appela l'archer sur son téléphone portable, se grattant la nuque en cherchant les bons mots.

« - Dis Xigbar cela te dirait de refaire la déco avec moi ? J'aurais besoin d'un coup de … » On sonna à la porte à l'instant, le garçon venant effectivement l'ouvrir. Qui voilà, le numéro II

« - On commence maintenant ? J'ai les pots allez feignasse faut bouger ! »

***_(_( Another Side, Another Story )_)_***

Quand Sora s'endormit comme bébé suite à un rude combat le joli Roxas le laissa seul, s'assurant que ce dernier ne se réveillerait pas en cours de route. Il se rendit directement dans la serre digne des sept merveilles du Monde en plein cœur de l'académie des Similis. Le nobody essayait de ne pas se faire repérer ou espionner par une personne ne souhaitant que son mal. Les ennemis étaient toujours en plus grand nombre que les amis si on prêtait attention aux réjouissances du malheur des uns. Roxas en manteau noir entre dans ce territoire, devant la jolie Naminé en train de dessiner.

« - Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu Roxas. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps. » Sora, Roxas quelle différence si ce n'était le X et l'anagramme servant à construire son nouveau nom. Seuls les membres de l'organisation avaient droit à cette distinction que leur donnait souvent le Supérieur.

« - Oui Naminé. Mais depuis je fais des rêves. Des rêves où sont Sora. Dis-moi leur sens Naminé tu sais que je ne peux que te le demander. » Il reposa sa main sur la sienne tout en repensant à la chaleur d'Axel témoignée en plein cours de sport.

« - Sora et toi êtes connectés mais je ferais tout pour que ta mémoire soit au complet Roxas. Accorde-moi toute ta confiance. Ils ne sont pas là alors reste toi-même quoi qu'il advienne. Je te promets de t'aider et de te soutenir dans n'importe quelle épreuve. » Une odeur de rose envoûtait les lieux où les deux partageaient un grand secret. Après tout ne disait-on pas que prudence était mère de sûreté ? Livré à eux même dans un monde niant jusqu'à leur propre existence les deux similis se parleraient. Mais les roses elles savaient tout, vivantes au point qu'elles retranscrivaient à leur maître leur entretient.

« - Dis moi pour Xion s'il te plaît Naminé. Celle qui avait bien avant moi pour fonction d'être la clé. »

**Every Nobody has a Somebody**

**Here it comes**

**The Absolute Destiny of Kingdom Hearts**

To be continued.

**Kaedegirl secret Reports**

**(1) : **Les chats sont une référence à une fic de Bouddha

**(2) **: Allusion sexuelle forte. Xaldin et Roxas ont eu une liaison sexuelle dans cet endroit. Peut-être que je ferais la collection des lamons que je n'aurais pas écrit sur cette fan fiction.

**(3) : **C'est le costume de Sora de Kingdom Hearts II et sa keyblade est chaîne Royale.

Voilà voilà et surtout Read and Review ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !


	3. La tempérance

**Notes : **Cette fic est très inspirée du concept de l'univers d'Utena. Je tiens à signaler que Kingdom Hearts, Street Fighter, et Shojo Kakumei Utena ne m'appartiennent pas vu les références faites aux deux oeuvres et la réutilisation de certains éléments.

**Partie 1 : L'éveil**

_Chapitre 3 : La Tempérance_

***(__( _The Escapade _)__)***

La semaine suivante se déroula sans encombre. Au contraire que du bonheur à la fin de son duel. De nombreux élèves s'agglutinaient contres les fenêtres pour aduler Sora, leur petite star locale qui avait battu à deux reprises Xaldin. Un tel exploit lui amena de nombreux fanatiques que Roxas saluait poliment, confiant ses impressions concernant les progrès de l'élu de la Keyblade. Même le blondinet profitait de son succès dans l'intention de se faire plus d'amis vu que l'actuel détenteur de la clé n'arrêtait pas de se lier avec tout le monde, tel un soleil répandant ses rayons lumineux au-dessus des mortels en quête de Lumière.

De loin son astre préféré, la Lune réconfortait Sora qui avait rendu visite à Naminé dans la magnifique Serre. Mais la blonde s'était absentée car elle ne suivait pas l'enseignement de la simili Academy, d'après les informations que le gamin avait réussi à obtenir à son propos. Il était tout excité à l'idée de replonger dans ses souvenirs afin de retrouver celui qui hantait désormais ses pensées. Tout le monde s'intéressait à son histoire, des bribes de souvenirs perdus que le gagnant récolterait chaque fois qu'il triomphera. Remporter les combats n'était pas facile, mieux valait rester sur ses gardes et ne pas perdre de vue ses aspirations.

« - Regardez comment ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Avec leurs bouilles angéliques !

« - Sora et Roxas côte à côte c'est vraiment mimi ! Mais Roxy est plutôt réservé tu crois pas ?

« - N'importe quoi ! C'est officiel Axel et Roxas sont ensemble là ! Vive le très célébré AkuRoku **(1)**

« - N'importe quoi ! Roxas ne pourrait jamais se passer de Sora qui est son prince ! » Sur la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes, les filles lançaient des rumeurs incroyables. Beaucoup les considéraient comme des amants cachés, ou décelaient un lien quelque peu ambigu reliant la clé et son possesseur.

Les secondes et une terminale allaient devoir se rendre dans un parc aquatique. Le motif de la visite fut très clair : sensibiliser les élèves à la cause marine. Pour cette sortie ils étaient autorisés à s'habiller en civil et non en écoliers pour leur plus grand bonheur ! Sora souffla de bonheur en y repensant mais regardait les heures défiler plutôt lentement. Dire que Selphie avait rendez-vous en ce moment avec Hayner, une tête brûlée très concernée par le journal de l'école. On allait compter les exploits des duellistes, confronter leurs idéaux et faire sensation avec des articles riches en informations mais surtout très accrocheurs de par leur contenu.

Une fois les cours du matin terminés Sora et Roxas allèrent à la cantine où étaient vendues des glaces à l'eau de mer **(2). **Leur réputation n'était plus à refaire tant leur saveur aussi sucrée que salée transportait les fins gourmets dans une volupté éhontée. Très friande de ses desserts, se fut la clé du destin qui convainquit son détenteur de les goûter. Pour lui les esquimaux couleur bleu marine lui rappelaient le très beau Axel. Les deux s'étaient régulièrement donnés rendez-vous derrière l'école sans que personne ne soit au courant.

« - Je suis content que tu les aimes Sora. Elles sont délicieuses tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs Roxas comment tu les a découverte dis ? » Sa petite langue lécha la friandise plusieurs fois, ne leur laissant pas le temps de fondre au soleil qui tapait fort au Printemps **(3)**

« - Le premier jour où Axel et moi nous nous sommes vus, il m'a donné une glace et depuis je ne m'en passe pas. Et toi dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé mangé avec ton meilleur ami ? » Bonne question à laquelle le héros eut une réponse imminente. Dans son île poussaient des fruits papou dont l'histoire captivait les enfants. Par le passé l'élu de la Keyblade avait voulu le partager avec la douce princesse de coeur Kairi.

« - Ben … Riku m'a fait goûté une portion d'un fruit paoupu sans m'avertir ! Quand deux personnes partagent ces fruits elles ne se quitteront jamais. C'est une légende et j'y crois tu sais. » Kairi et lui n'avaient pas pu en dévorer mais Riku et lui si. Non, les deux étaient des amis et son cœur s'était rattaché à celui de Kairi alors pourquoi les souvenirs de l'albâtre lui remémoraient un amour envolé ? Puis deux garçons ressentant une forte attraction l'un pour l'autre le gênait plus qu'autre chose moralement. Peut-être que Roxas envisageait des rapports entre des individus de même sexe sans honte.

« - Ha je vois ! Content de l'apprendre alors ! J'aimerais voir un fruit paopu si tu m'emmènes sur l'île du destin Sora ! » Parmi eux se tenait un groupe exclusivement composé de fan d'Axel. Un trio appelé Vulcano Rosso **(4) **en rapport avec la couleur rouge de leurs costumes ressemblant à ceux des emos. Aucun n'aimait voir Roxas car celui-ci entretenait des rapports très privilégiés avec leur idole. Il fusilla du regard la clé ne prenant même pas attention à eux, avant de sentir la main de Sora entrelacer ses doigts. On les aurait confondu à des amoureux transis, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire devant l'adversité.

Roxas remarqua ce détail en posant ses prunelles céruléennes sur la chaude main si proche dans la sienne, et écarquilla les yeux. Peu s'aventurait à le toucher de cette manière mais Sora le fit naturellement pour le protéger. Ému le blondinet fit néanmoins comme si de rien était, mais ne se dégagea pas de celle de son Sauveur. C'était plus fort que l'élu de la Keyblade, que de protéger les personnes plus faibles que lui. Le justicier chassa les Vulcano Rosso d'un simple regard puis reporta son joli sourire sur le blondinet encore en train de dévorer ses glaces à l'eau de mer. Elles étaient exquises.

« - C'est très gentil de ta part Sora. Tu sais, avant mon excursion, je dois me rendre quelque part mais je te retrouve ici d'accord ! » Selon le code, la « clé » était incapable de se défendre elle-même. En effet, l'auteur de ses écrits qui portait le nom de Zexion estimait que cette règle testerait la relation entre Possesseur et clé au mieux. D'où la « soumission » extrême supportée par le jeune blondinet à l'âge où les garçons de son âge se prouvaient mutuellement leur force dans de sanglantes bagarres. Au-delà du code très contraignant vécu par la clé durant son séjour dans l'académie Roxas voulait rejoindre Axel.

Lui ayant donné rendez-vous près de la piscine le roux n'avait pas encore témoigné de sa présence. A cette allure le membre de l'organisation allait ralentir le simili en pleine introspection. Si d'après les dires de Naminé Xion n'existait plus physiquement aurait-elle perdu la vie dans le Monde extérieur ? De ses souvenirs Roxas n'arrivait pas à rassembler les morceaux comme désiré. Du fait d'un lavage de cerveau ou des expériences menées il y a un an sur son corps ? Totalement perdu dans ses sombres pensées le blond s'assit contre un mur à califourchon, la tête entre ses genoux en l'attendant.

« - Xion …. Où es-tu dis moi ? » Depuis des mois cette fameuse question hantait le nobody.

« - Ce n'est pas la fameuse clé pour qui tous les membres de l'organisation se battent ?

« - Il en a de la chance d'être courtisé ? On va pas le laisser s'en tirer maintenant que Sora n'est pas là »

Se retournant pour reconnaître l'identité de ses agresseurs Roxas fut soulevé par l'un deux, qui le secoua sans ménagement jusqu'à déranger les cheveux de blé de la victime. Parfois ne pas se défendre à cause de ce code le rendait plus vide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se furent les membres des Vulcano Rosso qui l'attaquèrent pour cette stupide raison : être la personne qu'Axel aimait plus que tout au monde.

« - Il faut que vous me lâchiez ! Laissez-moi seul je vous en prie ! » Répétait le garçon dont les propos tombaient dans les oreilles de plusieurs sourds. Inutile dans son cas de protester davantage tant ses agresseurs ne l'épargneraient pas. Vu qu'il y avait une piscine à côté d'eux la torture serait simple : noyade orchestrée. Non loin du lieu de l'agression où le blondinet recevait des gifles puissantes se promenait Demyx, qui avait repris les cours suite au passage de Xigbar dans ses quartiers. Les yeux écarquillés le sitariste n'eut pas assez de courage pour intervenir dans le lynchage, fermant les yeux à chaque tape entendue. Il s'était caché et priait les dieux qu'une personne intervienne absolument pour sauver le simili en danger.

Après avoir passé à tabac le blondinet qui suffoquait, la triade le souleva pour plonger sa tête dans l'eau de la piscine. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent terminer leur torture la Rafale des flammes dansantes leur cria à tous :

« - Trois contre un vous seriez pas un peu lâches sur les bords ? » Leur idole les avait pris la main dans le sac et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là puisqu'ils allaient leur infliger une bonne leçon. Se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, l'étudiant les avait tous frappé au ventre à l'exception de son bien-aimé. Ils se plièrent en deux et durent repartir la queue entre les jambes tout en étant profondément humiliés de se faire éliminer aussi rapidement par leur vénéré Axel, prié tous les jours de demi-lune dans leur secte.

« - C'est bon c'est retenu les gens ! Ils sont terribles mais ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois qu'ils te suivent n'est-ce pas Roxas ? » Demyx soupira intérieurement de voir Roxas en meilleur état qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais avec la présence rayonnante du numéro VIII comment ne pas sentir inférieur selon la Mélopée Nocturne ? La façon dont sa main effleura le menton de son amé, les mots murmurés à l'oreille du blondin, le musicien souhaitait les connaître et vivre leur romance par procuration s'il le fallait. Axel enlaça la clé contre son torse puis les confessa ô combien son absence n'était plus vivable.

« - Je sais mais mon rôle en tant que clé est de suivre et d'obéir à mon Propriétaire. C'est une dure Loi. »

Pendant ce temps, le garçon se fit un sort de soin pour effacer les traces de bagarres qui n'étaient pas belles à voir. En mettant ses longs bras autour de sa taille l'érubescent le gardait exclusivement pour lui.

« - Mais je pense qu'on peut la contourner de temps en temps tu trouves pas ? Puis n'oublie pas que le 14 février est passé et que notre fête en amoureux elle est dans une semaine ! Tu ne la rateras pas ne ?

« - Gros bêta ! Bien sur que je ne raterais jamais une occasion pareille, sauf si mon maître ne me le permet pas. Mais Sora, je ne sais pas il est si différent des autres. Même Naminé me l'a avoué. »

Ce jour où Sora avait piégé Xaldin en train de le gifler c'était pour le punir d'avoir cherché à rencontrer Naminé dans la Serre. Son pouvoir extraordinaire nuirait aux plans de l'organisation si elle révélait toute la vérité au sujet des similis, de leur naissance ainsi que la nature de leurs schèmes. Axel préférait éloigner son amoureux des histoires relatifs à leur condition car seul son amour pour lui importait malgré toutes les difficultés traversées. Qui aurait voulu que son amé tienne éternellement le bras d'un autre ? Pas du tout rassuré que son compagnon se tourne trop vers le passé, Axel l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres rosâtres. Elles avaient le goût du miel, non un peu de la vanille tant leur douceur l'exaltait.

« - Hé Roxas-tu vas bien ! Tiens qui voilà ! » Sora s'était rendu vers la piscine car le groupe des trois garçons vêtus de rouge ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille. Invisible à la vue de tous Demyx les écouta attentivement. Quel serait le programme d'Axel ? Ses prochaines sorties ou bien ses passe-temps ?

« - On s'est pas déjà rencontré Sora ? » Demanda le rouquin qui serrait son amoureux dans ses bras. Surpris, le jeune brun se gratta la nuque de gêne quand ses yeux roulèrent en direction du blondinet visiblement très à l'aise dans ce type de relation. Deux garçons ensemble il n'avait jamais vu cela en vrai durant son enfance. Enfin les adultes de sa contrée dénigraient fortement l'homosexualité. Ici c'était une pratique courante.

« - Sora je te présente Axel mon petit ami. Même si le jeu est difficile nous sommes toujours ensemble. » Son visage s'illumina aussitôt à la caresse très sensuelle de son flamboyant amé.

« - Tire pas ses yeux de merlans frits ! Roxas n'est pas toujours la princesse à sauver mais un garçon qui a ses besoins n'est-ce pas chéri ? » Le plus âgé embrassa son blond avec beaucoup d'amour ce qui surprit Sora, ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre dans cette ambiance très romantique.

« - Il a joué le rôle du Prince mais je ne t'oublie pas Sora, tu es mon Détenteur ! » Le blond se dégagea de son étreinte pour prendre la main de l'élu de la Keyblade, un peu rouge car ses paroles le concernant lui parurent excessivement ambiguës. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant …

« - Dis donc tu veux me le piquer élu de la keyblade ? Je risque de te provoquer en duel tu sais!

« - Vas-y si tu l'oses mais je ne compte pas déclarer forfait ! » Répondit de but en blanc le brun, levant la tête alors que son « rival » se pencha pour lire l'esprit du nouveau duelliste étranger à leur confrérie.

« - Un jour tu auras une invitation … plus tôt que tu ne le penses très cher ! Tu lui ressembles tu sais, peut-être que je vous prendrais pour petits amis tous les deux si jamais tu perds en duel ! » Souriant assez discrètement Roxas jeta un œil sur Sora devenant rouge pivoine à la proposition d'Axel.

« - Même pas en rêve ! Je ne suis pas à prendre ! Contente-toi de remettre à leur place les gus qui veulent du mal à Roxas! » Cependant la rafale des Flammes Dansantes les avait abandonné à leur sort, saluant quand même le charmant duo avant de s'en aller. Axel appréciait déjà le petit qui était une forte tête, protecteur jusqu'au bout de ses prunelles azurées. Comme il avait un emploi du temps chargé et que les adolescents sortiraient d'en bientôt, le roux dut partir. Sora croisa les bras, le rouge aux joues tandis que Roxas serra plus fort sa main avec un peu de malice.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait retourner en cours. N'oublie pas notre excursion. » lui rappela gentiment la clé avant de partir avec lui, après que Demyx se soit enfui, rageant de sa propre faiblesse.

***

« - Pas fameuse la réunion d'aujourd'hui ! Il n y a pas à dire Sora est bel et bien l'élu de la keyblade. Le Supérieur n'avait pas tort concernant le gamin. » Commenta Xigbar qui pêchait près d'un lac longeant paisiblement l'académie. N'ayant pas cours Xaldin prit part à cette partie de pêche comme blasé de toutes ces réunions. Il se reposait ici, loin des problèmes ou de cette mystérieuse Selphie à qui il parlait plus souvent. S'était elle la responsable du journal de l'école, alors la petite voulut en apprendre plus sur l'organisation, du moins la couche superficielle et non les réelles motivations des similis.

« - Bref Saix est parti en excursion avec la classe de Sora tu sais que c'est leur principal. Il sait observer donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cela. Sinon Luxord m'a dit qu'il jouerait un peu de ses atouts pour mettre un peu de piments et relancer les duels. Il reste pour la première partie cinq rounds. » Atteindre les sept vertus et tester la pureté de son cœur puisque contrairement aux similis, Sora avait le sien. Le numéro II attendait depuis des heures qu'un poisson morde enfin à l'hameçon car attendre deux minutes c'est bien. Mais lorsque deux heures pointaient le bout de leur nez sans prise cela avait de quoi l'énerver.

« - Au fait ta Selphie elle est mordue de toi ! La dernière fois quand tu es partie elle a pas arrêté de te regarder ! Sérieusement si tu veux pas d'elle envoie-là chier. Mais si tu veux en profiter prépare tes avocats car ses parents te louperont pas vieux ! A moins qu'il y ait d'autres raisons dont tu m'as pas parlé. » Son moulinet ne tournait plus en attendant qu'un poisson assez stupide tombe dans le panneau.

« - Elle lui ressemble je dois dire. Je pense que tu ne te souviens plus d'elle depuis le temps.

« - Je me rappelle toujours des gonzesses. Surtout les belles pas les moches. Simili ou humaine ? »

Là son roseau se tordit car une bête aquatique avait été piégée. Il essaya de remonter le moulinet tandis que son ami déroba sa canne pour sortir le poisson sans aucun problème. Bilan de l'exercice : une morue et pas n'importe laquelle. Normalement ces espèces étaient présentes dans les eaux froides alors en avoir ici fut un coup de poker, comme l'aurait leur joueur de poker préféré aurait commenté. Xigbar s'allongea sur l'herbe puis regarda le ciel avec son œil unique. L'archer n'aimerait jamais pêcher.

« - C'était pas une morue au moins ? » Demanda le simili tandis que son ami rangeait le matériel.

« - Beau bout de fille. C'est étrange que tu t'en souviennes pas. Le Supérieur la connaissait. »

Ainsi le numéro I l'avait connu intimement il y a des années. Auparavant les similis ne faisaient pas tous partis de l'organisation, ou en avaient été des membres émérites. Mais celle-là s'en était allée pour des raisons que le Supérieur n'avait jamais su expliquer. Se fut son droit de taire de nombreux détails et non à ses serviteurs de se rebeller contre lui. En tout cas Xaldin se souvenait de ses cheveux bleus, de l'éclat marin que seules ses prunelles savaient lui montrer. Selphie lui rappelait cette femme exceptionnelle dans sa jeunesse, à la fois forte mais tellement idéaliste sur les bords. Il soupira puis proposa à son ami de braiser la morue. Au moins leurs estomacs ne diraient pas non.

***

Quelle sortie ennuyante ! Sora regrettait d'y avoir participer. Non pas que les animaux marins ne l'émerveillaient pas, mais se furent les discours à rallonge et les mots en latin qui découragèrent le jeune garçon. Épuisé mentalement l'adolescent se rendit vers le château où il était sensé loger tant qu'il remportait les duels. Y accéder fatiguait ses pauvres jambes maintenues droite durant tout leur trajet. Il fallait avouer que la façon dont son professeur de français détaillait les choses ne l'amusait pas. Quant à Roxas le suivant comme son ombre, découvrir les dauphins l'avait ébloui en secret.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre vers dix neuf heures, prêt à rédiger leur dissertation plutôt difficile. Se plaignant de la masse du travail à faire Sora tomba sur le canapé et écouta la radio. Pendant ce temps la clé du destin vînt ouvrir la porte car ils avaient reçu un étrange colis. Il se rapprocha donc de son camarade de classe, la tête pleine car sa journée fut vraiment remplie. Ce Axel ne semblait pas vouloir du mal au jeune Roxas heureusement pour lui. Sinon sa keyblade ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

« - Au fait Sora tu as reçu un colis. Je te laisse l'ouvrir. » Il lui tendit aussitôt son cadeau.

Curieux de connaître l'expéditeur, l'écolier soupira en ne voyant inscrit nulle part son nom. Juste le numéro VII qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un membre de l'organisation lui envoyait un cadeau, et pas en main propre ? Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. On lui avait donné un fruit paopu et à côté un mot. En dépliant la lettre rempli de mots son jeune cœur se serra. C'était bel et bien l'écriture de Riku que son œil reconnut. Sa bouche trembla ne sachant pas sortir un seul mot entre ses lippes, avant que des larmes incontrôlées ne roulent le long de ses pommettes toutes claires.

_J'ignore si mes pieds me mèneront en ses terres ingrates_

_Mais ta présence accompagne chacun de mes pas dans l'obscurité_

_Nous nous reverrons peut-être dans de meilleures augures_

_Où la Lumière et les Ténèbres ne nous sépareront plus_

« -Riku ! RIKUUU !!! Riku où es-tu … Ri .. Riku … » Le garçon lâcha le colis où était rangé le fruit paopu et quitta la chambre qui lui était assignée, sous les yeux étonnés de Roxas ramassant le boîtier, incrédule. Dans les longs couloirs blancs du château Sora courait, fuyait la triste réalité. Riku lui manquait tellement au point qu'il cauchemardait en le retrouvant mort. Adieu bonheur voilà les affres de la crémation qui soudain avaient pris le contrôle de son petit cœur si fragiles. Il dévalait les marches mais ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds puisque le garçon loupa une marche des escaliers.

_« Riku … »_

Quelqu'un le rattrapa de sa chute in extremis, collant son petit corps contre le sien, bien plus large au toucher. Sora s'accrocha à son sauveur comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne regardant même pas à quoi il ressemble mais criant à tue-tête le prénom de Riku. Qu'annoncer à Kairi si ce n'était que retrouver l'ami qu'ils avaient tous deux en commun ne reviendrait peut-être plus. Pleurant dans les bras d'un inconnu, que se soit un membre de l'organisation ou une personne connue de visu, l'élu de la keyblade exprima sa peine refoulée dès la réception de cette lettre. Pourquoi l'albâtre ne revenait donc pas à l'académie ?

« - Il te manque tant que cela ? » Demanda le devin lunaire de sa voix la plus condescendante à sa peine, nullement ressentie puisque ce dernier n'avait pas de cœur pour le manifester. Ses doigts coururent vers la chevelure brune du jeune bretteur, caressant presque maternellement sa coiffure pendant que celui-ci pleurait. Sora n'était pas en état de se battre, de repousser qui que se soit à cause de la peine endolorissant son cœur. A quoi bon jouer au Prince s'il n'était pas capable de revoir son ami Riku ?

« - Je veux le revoir … Je veux le revoir parce .. Parce que il me manque vous savez snif … »

Il leva son minois vers celui de son interlocuteur, reconnaissant immédiatement les traits de son professeur principal. N'ayant même pas la force de reculer Sora serra ses vêtements puis reposa son front contre son torse dur. Saix appartenait à l'organisation XIII lui aussi. En fait, Sora ne le trouvait pas antipathique juste trop froid à son goût. Mais en étant simili à quoi s'attendre à part du dédain, du mépris de la vie et des trésors que celle -ci était capable d'apporter. Comment lui en tenir rigueur de ce manque de cœur ? A cette interrogation le nobody aux airs lupin se recula un peu, avant de se saisir de son fin poignet. Comme l'aurait aussi fait le beau Riku par le passé, après que Sora ait pleuré à chaudes larmes.

« - Je pense que je devrais te montrer quelque chose. Suis moi … » Obéissant tel un pantin sans vie Sora le suivit tout en tenant solidement sa main. A la manière du disparu Saix ne fit pas un bruit et quitta leur château pour prendre un passage secret, afin d'accéder rapidement à la salle du duel. Seulement le par terre fut décoré de roses blanches, une illusion ou réalité cachée ? L'écolier avançait tête baissée dans ce par terre de roses, ne prêtant pas attention aux étranges bagues autour de leur doigt. Sous l'astre de Séléné se liaient un enfant déboussolé et un adulte sans un cœur. Étrange tableau vous en conviendrez.

« - Je … Je devrais rentrer chez moi car je n'avais pas à vous suivre Saïx-sama. Se serait très mal vu et … Hooo … » Rouge pivoine lorsqu'une main gantée s'empara de son menton pour soulever son joli visage baigné de larmes, Sora tenta d'esquiver cette étreinte révélant au grand jour sa vulnérabilité. Garder un fort tempérant au-delà même des épreuves pouvait devenir très difficile pour son jeune âge. Il reposa ses dextres sur la main caressante en espérant le faire partir.

« - Je pense que tu as besoin d'un vrai confident. Une personne sur qui compter quand tu vas mal. »

A part Selphie personne n'était réellement au courant de la douleur qui le traversait. Du bas du dos vers son jeune cœur étranglé par les ronces du doute et de désespoir. Avec toute la force que l'adolescent avait, subir mille tourments sans appui allait immédiatement se faire ressentir dans les duels. Alors Saïx effleure la petite bouche purpurine à l'aide de son pouce bienveillant, puis ramena une de ses mains contre son torse glabre. Bien qu'en tenue de l'organisation le professeur n'avait rien d'effrayant, même sa blessure en croix lui procura un charme certain qui n'échappa pas à l'œil innocent du héros.

« - Quand j'ai su que tu cherchais avec acharnement un garçon du nom de Riku, je me suis dit qu'en te donnant des indices, des restes de lui tu retrouveras ta forme et peut-être te mettra plus au sérieux au sujet de ta matière. » Son ton ne fut guère amical, juste neutre à cause de l'absence de son cœur.

« - Un peu d'humour ne doit pas nuire. Mais … mais j'ai remarqué que même si vous n'avez pas de cœur vous … vous vous rapprochez des humains parce que vous n'avez pas peur de ressentir des émotions n'est-ce pas ? » Il renifla plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir dire une phrase correcte.

« - Nous similis sommes un mystère entier. Mais crois-moi que ne plus avoir de cœur entraîne bien souvent des dommages. Ne plus être capable de ressentir pleinement de simples émotions tel est notre fardeau. Mais toi … Tu devrais plutôt voir plus souvent tes aînés qui sauront te guider mais dis moi … ce colis que je t'ai envoyé est la preuve vivante que Riku ait existé, a-t-il bouleversé à ce point ? » Saïx connaissait déjà la réponse à la question précédent les galimatias du nouveau duelliste.

« - Regarde ce château qui ressemble au notre, nous voulons tous y accéder car derrière ces portes il y a la promesse d'un cœur. Puis admire les secrets divins de la Lune là peut-être que tu seras en sécurité. »

Si belle, si bienfaisante, voire si reposante car la Coruscante les embaumait de ses mystères encore irrésolus. Kingdom Hearts ? Ce dont lui avait maintes fois parlé la clé du destin avant de s'endormir. Là où les cœurs s'accumulaient pour former ce Royaume des cœurs ? En tout cas Sora profita de la source de réconfort et s'y blottit un long moment, repensant à son meilleur ami qui était dans des contrées inconnues, comme le témoignait la lettre reçue dix minutes auparavant. Peut-être que l'argenté vivait mieux sans lui, se passerait de sa présence en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour oublier une amitié ?

« - Pourriez-vous rester près de moi et ne pas vous détacher monsieur Saïx. Je sais que ce n'est pas logique, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous demander ceci après m'être mal comporté mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Alors simili ou pas pour moi … j'ai besoin de vous monsieur. » Se penchant, dans l'intention de mieux voir les orbes céruléennes briller de mille feux son précepteur accepta sa requête.

« - Un homme passionné voit toutes les perfections de ce qu'il aime, as-tu appris cette citation dis-moi ? » Le jeune élu hocha plusieurs fois la tête mais se nicha dans ses bras, loin de ses problèmes.

***

Roxas contempla vaguement le cadeau que reçu l'élu de la Keyblade, un fruit en forme d'étoile qui semblait lui tenir à cœur. Il recevait lui aussi des cadeaux de la part d'Axel, l'une des rares personnes à qui il s'était ouvert. L'apprivoiser demanda du temps mais le roux paya le fruit de ses efforts. Durement mais le résultat comptait après de longs efforts fournis tout au long de leur rencontre. On sonna à la porte, le blond en pyjama croyant Sora revenu vite après son escapade. Contre toute attente ce fut Demyx en personne bourré de chocolats qui lui rendit visite. Surpris Roxas lui permit d'entrer tout de même car cela ne se faisait pas de le laisser dehors alors que celui-ci lui amena des desserts.

« - Coucou Roxy ! ça va ? Je voulais te voir alors tu te portes bien ? » Toujours d'excellente humeur ce que conclut immédiatement le plus petit, souriant à son aîné en prenant les nouveaux cadeaux.

« - Tu es toujours aussi généreux. Je me demande pourquoi je ne te voyais plus, tu voulais être transféré ? » Il alla reposa les paquets sur leur table de chevet et préparer un thé brûlant pour la digestion.

« - Non je comptais rester ici c'est juste que j'ai eu quelques soucis mais ce n'est pas grave ! » Son air lui rappela la douceâtre Xion, du moins ce que Naminé lui avait dit à son sujet.

Le sitariste très nerveux s'installa sur le canapé confortable de Sora, regardant à tout hasard une photo posée sur un des bureaux. Il partit donc saisir la photo où Axel et Roxas se serraient comme des amoureux. Si Demyx avait eu un cœur en cet instant, celui-là se serait éparpillé en mille volutes ténébreuses.

« - Tu … Tu es toujours en couple avec Axel si je comprends bien ? » La réunion des treize s'était déjà terminée, ne changeant pas des autres. A la fin le blondinet avait tapé la discute avec le numéro VIII qui lui avait parlé de ses projets avec Roxas. Parmi eux avaient figuré les promesses qu'on lui avait faite.

« - Oui. J'aime Axel. Je dois dire qu'il s'occupe bien de moi. D'ailleurs on part à la plage dimanche tu peux venir aussi ? » Proposa Roxas en train de faire la petite vaisselle, ne se souciant pas de la portée de ses mots sur le mental de Demyx. Il n'était pas au courant de leur précédente histoire d'amour.

« - Tu sais que je t'ai toujours apprécié Roxy ! On est ami n'est-ce pas ? » Se redressant l'artiste vint serrer l'élu d'Axel dans ses bras, se mettant derrière son dos en cachant ses larmes.

« - Oui nous sommes amis … Nous le serons toujours. Demyx ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'étreinte fut trop forte à son goût car elle imprimait le malaise, non plus encore si on notait les légers tremblements de tous ses membres. Une tasse tomba au sol quand une broche en forme de cœur se reposa sur l'évier, signe que le sitariste allait provoquer en duel Sora aujourd'hui même.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Demyx tu provoques en duel Sora ? » De l'incompréhension car les deux étaient amis ? Alors pourquoi un duel ? Au nom de quelle valeur, de quel désir se battrait le plus lâche après Zexion de tous les membres de cette organisation ? Son invité lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

« - Depuis que tu es avec Axel il ne me regarde plus comme avant. J'étais son univers, sa source de réconfort mais tu t'es incrusté. Tu l'as charmé et il t'a préféré à moi alors que je lui ai donné tout mon amour ! Roxas … Pardonne-moi mais je n'ai que cela en réserve ! Sora et toi devenez très proches, et petit à petit je ne serais plus qu'une Ombre aux yeux d'Axel. Je veux être avec lui et pour cela j'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs. Pardon vraiment … Pardon mon ami mais je veux qu'il m'aime alors je nous sacrifie. »

Ainsi le sitariste et lui aimaient le même homme. Du fond de leur non existence à voir les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Demyx ne pouvant en supporter davantage s'enfuit de la pièce avant que le blondinet ne s'écroule, soumis au code de la Rose. Par le passé Xion avait désobéi et se vit détruite de par sa rébellion. Roxas l'aurait fait mais Axel, son lien le plus fort, en souffrait éternellement. ses sanglots furent entendus par Sora, de retour de l'arène l'esprit chamboulée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la clé du destin en larmes, avec une broche dans sa main. Un tout nouveau duelliste qui avait fait pleurer le simili en face de lui demandant muettement de l'aide, avec toutes les larmes de son corps.

« - Aide-moi Sora … Aide-moi je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas perdre Axel, ni Demyx qui est mon ami .. S'il te plaît … S'il te plaît c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Voilà le message de ses larmes salées qui furent balayées par le justicier, prenant dans ses bras le nobody plongé dans les affres de la tristesse.

Celui qui était l'élu de la keyblade ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais dorénavant face au dilemme.

« - Roxas, souviens-toi quand je t'ai dit si tu avais un problème de m'en parler. Je t'écouterais toujours et ferais en sorte que ce jeu prenne rapidement fin. Toi aussi tu as droit à la liberté ! »

Ils iraient tous les deux dans l'arène et y rencontreraient la Mélopée Nocturne.

***

La montée des marches se fit rapidement, ainsi que les présentations après que l'épée clé soit entre les mains de l'actuel gagnant. Un tout nouvel adversaire avec pour arme un sitar bleu, à l'étrange symbôle des similis. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Demyx n'étant absolument pas convaincu dans cette ambiance tendue. Pourtant ce fut lui qui l'avait provoqué dans l'intention de récupérer l'amour d'Axel, quitte à sacrifier son amitié avec Roxas. Mais son regard indiquait tout le contraire ! Tout ce que réclamait le Mélodieux fut un peu plus d'attention de la part de son ancien amant, que d'être ignoré au profit d'un Amour à nul autre pareil sur Terre.

Devant ce silence pesant l'actuel élu ne supporta pas de l'entendre et cria ces mots à son adversaire :

« - Idiot ! Pourquoi veux-tu m'affronter alors que tu n'es pas convaincu ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi mais tu as quelle raison valable pour l'avoir fait pleurer ! Dis le moi s'il te plaît !

« - Il est avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je veux juste revivre comme avant ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je suis obligé de passer par là pour retrouver l'homme que j'aime ! Si tu as aimé quelque un tu devrais comprendre ce que je suis en train de traverser actuellement ! »

Sur ce le musicien l'attaqua puisque la cérémonie fut terminée. De nombreuses bulles d'eau furent projetées en direction de Sora, esquivant les jets avec dextérité vu que Xaldin fut un milliard de fois plus coriace que son actuel adversaire. L'adolescent perça la défense aquatique du musicien, poussant des cris de douleur à chaque coup reçu de son ennemi. Pour se défendre Demyx fit un bond en arrière, s'éloignant ainsi des assauts de celui qui ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Tant pis, il allait devoir utiliser sa stratégie afin de ne pas perdre sitôt, sa broche ayant failli être endommagée.

« - Danse eau ! Danse ! » L'air joué par l'ami de Roxas créa des notes de musiques ainsi que des clones pour entamer un concert. Perdu Sora trancha les corps rapidement mais commença à avoir mal à la tête. On l'attaquait sûrement par le mental et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser le duel ne serait plus du tout à sa portée. Non, impossible de perdre surtout pas maintenant. Roxas comptait vraiment sur lui, faisait confiance au jeune héraut n'ayant peur de rien ! Il abattit son arme sur sa lame sur tous les corps liquides et les utilisa les uns contre les autres pour les éliminer radicalement.

« - Abandonne Demyx ! Tu vas perdre ce n'est pas la peine ! Je sais que tu as pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon ! Bon sang rend-toi à l'évidence ! » Une mur d'eau se dressa devant le sitariste qui n'était pas de cet avis. Il irait jusqu'au bout et ne s'arrêterait pas si prêt du but. Roxas resta impassible, détaché de ce combat en apparence alors que son esprit lui se focalisait sur l'action des deux protagonistes de la bataille touchant à sa fin. Demyx l'aimait aussi mais se ne serait guère possible maintenant que les dés étaient jetés. Sora conclut donc la bataille en pointant son arme vers la lune qui enveloppa l'arme sacré de sa douceur, pour déclencher un rayon vers le mur d'eau qui résistait à l'intrusion durant cinq minutes de longue haleine avant de se percer. Son ornement se brisa sur le coup.

L'éternel tintement de cloches sonna la fin du duel et se fut défait que Demyx tomba à genoux.

« - Nous sommes des similis ! Nous avons des émotions ! Crois-tu que je vous regardais sans jalousie ? Crois-tu que … » Roxas se déplaça vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes.

« - Même si tu me détestes pour la relation que j'ai avec Axel. S'il te plaît reste mon ami. Je ne te demande que cela, d'être toi-même en toute circonstance même si tu dois me haïr Demyx

« - R-Roxas …. ROXAS ! » L'autre sanglota dans les bras de la clé, compréhensive en regardant directement Sora, qui regardait la lune que lu avait montré Saïx auparavant. Il retrouverait Riku.

***

Le lendemain matin on sonna aux appartements de Demyx, fatigué depuis la fin de son affrontement avec Sora. Ce dernier alla ouvrir, s'attendant à revoir la tête de Xigbar. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le musicien écarquilla les yeux car Axel et Roxas étaient venus lui tenir compagnie. La clé serrait la taille de son amoureux, le regardant de toute sa tendresse vite reportée sur Demyx point ignorant de leur complicité. Il comprit mieux les raisons qui poussèrent la rafale des flammes dansantes à choisir la clé du destin.

« - On comptait aller à la plage tu sais. Alors on a préféré une partie de scrabble avec toi. »

Se souvenant des paroles sages de Roxas prononcées hier, l'hôte accepta les accueillir et sortit des tasses de thé. Axel regarda les posters, se souvenant de tous leurs après-midi à passer sous la couette, faire l'amour à n'en plus pouvoir exister. Mais avec la clé du destin, s'était des moments merveilleux que de sentir son corps trembler aux mots d'amour chuchoter en plein envol, après un marathon.

« - Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fan de Queen ! J'ai deux billets pour un concert tu veux venir Dem ? » Proposa le rouquin à l'artiste, qui leur donna deux tasses en toute amitié.

« - D'accord ! Roxas-tu veux aussi venir ? » Le blondinet se promena un peu dans la chambre puis regarda les tasses. Une avait été cassée mais les morceaux eurent été rassemblés. Le symbole formé fut le numéro IX et la tasse raturée redevint rapidement le numéro II. On dirait bien que le musicien recollait les morceaux de sa vie, petit à petit. Elle serait plus belle certainement en acceptant les évènements tels qu'ils étaient. Roxas accepta la requête en repensant directement à Sora. Ce dernier se promenait avec Saïx dans la cours, parlant de sujets dont personne n'entendrait l'écho.

***_(__( Another Side, Another Story )__)_***

Au sous-sol de l'académie régnaient de grands mystères. Peu y avait accès et se fut Xaldin qui avait la clé menant au treize tombeaux. Ils étaient tous de couleur rouge, excepté un seul brillant de tout son bleu. Conduit dans cet endroit avec la douce Naminé qui repéra le magnifique mausolée, elle ferma les yeux de peur de les voir. Mais le lancier prit sa main pour l'y amener, puis la tint par la taille. Ici étaient maintenus ceux qui avaient laissé leur cœur se faire corrompre par les puissances ténébreuses.

« - Ici tu dois faire les connections, ceux que Sora à croiser. Tu en as le pouvoir Naminé.

« - C'est un ordre du Supérieur si je comprends bien. Je vais alors le faire de suite Xaldin-sama.

« - Commence d'abord par moi. » Il enroula ses doigts gantés autour du torrent blond pendant son intense réflexion. Lui aussi avait des questions très importantes restées en suspens.

« - J'ai des souvenirs perdus par rapport à une femme aux cheveux bleus. Ramène-moi ses pièces.

« - Oui. » La donzelle se rapprocha donc des cercueils puis fit appel à ses pouvoirs de Sorcière.

**Every Nobody has a Somebody**

**Here it comes**

**The Absolute Destiny of Kingdom Hearts**

To be continued

**Kaedegirl secret reports**

**(1) **: Axel x Roxas power ! Tout simplement x]

**(2) : **Les glaces à l'eau de mer que Roxas mange dans KH2

**(3) : **Je prends la rentrée Japonaise pour référence

**(4) : **Nom d'un personnage de street Fighter.


End file.
